El divorcio
by Tailesin
Summary: La historia de Sakura, había dudado del amor de su marido pero la realidad le había golpeado tan fuerte que la hizo despertar de repente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Os dejo mi primer fic, espero que os guste ya me iréis dejando reviews.**

* * *

Allí estaba, sentada en aquella mesa elegante y fría, como la sala en la que se encontraba, a su lado su abogado y frente a ella su ex marido y su abogado, su semblante serio e imperturbable como aquella vez en que lo conoció.

Llevaban más de dos horas discutiendo sobre su divorcio y sobre como iban a repartir los bienes materiales, ya que después de dos años de matrimonio, era lo único que podían repartir, había dudado del amor de su marido pero la realidad le había golpeado tan fuerte que la hizo despertar de repente.

Estaba tan cansada que fijo su mirada en la ventana que había a su izquierda, donde por irrisorio que fuese el día era lluvioso, como si ya no fuese demasiado triste su situación, el tiempo acompañaba, cómo aquel día en el que se enteró de la cruel realidad y en un día como aquel había salido perdiéndose en las calles con la lluvia azotándole el cuerpo, de nuevo dejó vagar sus recuerdos…

**Dos años antes: **

Sakura Haruno 22 años, hija de un importante empresario, se había graduado en LADE con las mejores notas de su promoción, por lo que su padre Atsumori Haruno no dudo en ponerla a trabajar en su empresa. Sakura a su edad era una mujer atractiva y hermosa que llamaba la atención, era dulce, alegre e inteligente.

**SAKURA (POV)**

Aquel día en el que comencé a trabajar, mi padre Atsumori Haruno me enseñó el que sería mi despacho y comenzó a presentarme al personal que trabajaría a mi cargo.

Seguidamente, comenzó a explicarme el proyecto que tendría que desarrollar, no sin antes advertirme que lo llevaría a cabo con su mano derecha Sasuke Uchiha un joven de 25 años miembro de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha.

Había oído hablar de su entereza y que irradiaba una seguridad en sí mismo que pareciese que tuviese la experiencia de un hombre de 50 años a sus espaldas, por no decir que su atractivo no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

En ese momento entró la secretaria anunciando la llegada de Uchiha Sasuke, justo en ese momento entraba un hombre apuesto enfundado en un traje negro Versace, alto, fuerte, piel nívea y facciones impenetrables, todo lo que se había dicho de él era poco. Inmediatamente después de saludar a mi padre fijó su mirada en mí, sus profundos ojos negros me miraban examinándome, sentía mi corazón palpitar fuertemente, luchaba por respirar y que se fuese esa extraña sensación en el estomago, quería salir corriendo. Todos mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su voz ronca y firme, él me estaba tendiendo la mano y me había dicho - encantado - rápidamente reaccione y le tendí la mano estrechándosela, cruzando brevemente nuestras miradas, nunca en mí vida me había sentido tan indefensa ante la mirada de alguien, parecía estar traspasándome con ella.

Ese mismo día los tres nos habíamos sentado para hablar sobre el proyecto en el que tendríamos que trabajar, pude notar la experiencia y el manejo de conocimientos por parte de Sasuke, estaba claro que era algo más que una cara bonita. Allí concertamos horarios en los que nos reuniríamos para llevar a cabo el proyecto, ya que Sasuke tenía su despacho en su empresa Uchiha.

* * *

De pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos, repentinamente, su abogado estaba llamándola y al ver que no reaccionaba optó por tocarle efusivamente su brazo, a lo que simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el, como si no entendiese lo que le estaba preguntando.

- Le estaba comentando señorita Haruno que su marido no está de acuerdo en la repartición de bienes por lo que tendremos que concertar una nueva cita para ponernos de acuerdo.

**SAKURA (POV)**

Estaba cansada, realmente quería acabar con aquella situación cuanto antes, sentía como mi vida se iba a la deriva, lo cierto es que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba perdida, pero ahora lo sentía más que nunca y ahora que podría librarme de esa sensación y comenzar una nueva vida, Sasuke Uchiha, parecía estar empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible.

- Está bien, concierten otra cita, espero que sea lo más rápido posible, no quiero seguir alargando está situación.

* * *

Con esto salio del despacho dejando a su abogado y a un sorprendido Sasuke, no se había esperado esa reacción por parte de ella ¿qué estaba pasando?

**SASUKE (POV)**

Eso mismo llevaba preguntándome desde que había llegado de uno de mis largos viajes hacía 2 semanas. Ella no estaba esperándome como siempre, aquel día llegue tarde y para colmo me había soltado ¡Quiero el divorcio!

Desde que entramos en aquella sala donde debíamos reunirnos para hablar sobre nuestra separación no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo momento. ¿Qué había de aquella Sakura con la que me había casado?. Parecía una mujer distante, fría y se veía terriblemente cansada, no habían pasado desapercibidas las ojeras sutilmente maquilladas para disimularlas.

Y allí estaba mirando hacía la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, cómo si lo que se debatía aquí no fuese con ella, parecía vagar a cientos de kilómetros, por un momento deseé saber que era lo que la tenía tan perdida.

Sabía que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano y no tendría nada que reprocharle cuando decidiese alejarse de mi lado, ya que aunque no le había faltado de nada en lo que se refiere a cosas materiales no había podido darle amor, que era en eso en lo que se basaba el matrimonio.

Así que aquel día en el cual escuche la palabra DIVORCIO, pensé que tarde o temprano debería ocurrir, pero no de aquella manera, nunca lo hubiese imaginado así.

Sakura se había caracterizado por ser una persona dulce, llena de vida, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, eso es lo que más me había llamado la atención cuando la conocí, pero había acabado de matar a aquella persona con mis desplantes y mi falta de tacto.

La persona que me estaba pidiendo el divorcio era una mujer pálida, con semblante impenetrable y sin brillo en los ojos ¿era eso en lo que la había convertido, en ese momento sólo pude decir: Como quieras.

Para mi sorpresa, ella no subió a su cuarto, sino que se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse, ante mi sorpresa sólo pude preguntarle ¿no vas a quedarte a dormir? - ella sólo respondio

- Hace mucho que no duermo aquí, sólo que estabas tan ocupado que no te has dado cuenta.

En su tono no había reproche, pero aquella respuesta por primera vez golpeó mi pecho con fuerza y sentí dolor, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. Para cuando quise contestar ella ya se había marchado y lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme con una copa en la mano pensando que probablemente ella ya sabía toda la verdad.

Cuando reaccione y fui a nuestro cuarto de matrimonio comencé a deshacer la maleta para ir metiendo las cosas en el armario, cuando lo abrí ya no había nada de ella, ni sus vestidos, ni camisas, no quedaba nada, se había llevado todo, quizás ya llevaba planeando todo antes de mi llegada.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí sólo, sentía la casa donde había pasado con ella esos dos últimos años enorme.

No volví a saber nada de ella hasta dos semanas después cuando llego una carta de su abogado para citarme, tampoco había intentado ponerme en contacto con ella y seguí trabajando, pero intente enterarme donde estaba residiendo, pero la información me llegó a medias, sabía que había comenzado a trabajar pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta donde estaba viviendo, la incertidumbre era horrible, una parte de mí necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Y allí estaba sentada en aquella mesa con su mirada distante….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Muchas gracias por las reviews recibidas, la verdad me ha hecho mucha ilusión y especialmente mis agradecimientos a Soul Uchiha y a Karura.**

**AVISO que la trama al principio va a ir un poco lenta ya que si la hago más rápida enseguida se descubriría todo y no interesaría, tendréis que esperar un poco más ya que en este divorcio como en la mayoría cuando uno toma la decisión de separarse es por algo y no suele ser nada bueno, por lo que paciencia, intentare no defraudaros.**

**NOTA:**

- Sakura (narración en tiempo real, el mismo personaje lo hace)

- _Sakura (recuerdos o pensamientos del personaje, narrados por el mismo)_

_- _**SAKURA (narradora, yo misma)**

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA (POV)**

Salí de aquella sala donde parecía que hubiese estado encerrada por años, tenía que respirar aire fresco, sino sentía que me ahogaba.

No sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para levantarme y marcharme como lo hice sabiendo que su mirada penetrante estaba clavada en mí.

Al salir, respire profundamente, no sabia a donde ir y no me apetecía ir a mi nuevo apartamento, ya tendría tiempo de estar encerrada, así que decidí dejarme vagar por las calles, no quería pensar.

Mis pasos me llevaron hacía el mar, me encantaba incluso cuando amenazaba furioso como en aquel momento, el viento furioso golpeaba mi rostro, trayéndome el olor marino proveniente de las olas que morían en las oscuras rocas, creando música celestial en mis oídos, sentía que podía estar horas perdida en aquel océano, sin pensar…

Sin darme cuenta había oscurecido, por lo que con todo mi pesar dirigí mis pasos hacía mi apartamento. Entre y un ligero olor a vainilla inundo mis fosas nasales, había llegado a mi hogar, era pequeño con una habitación, salón, cocina y un baño, no necesitaba nada más.

Toda mi vida había estado rodeada de riquezas y viviendo en una mansión, pero nunca la había sentido mi hogar, me parecía enorme y fría, en cambio, aquél, era mi apartamento, pequeño y acogedor, decorado a mi gusto, había pasado las dos últimas semanas entretenida pintándolo y decorándolo.

Decidí ducharme y sentarme en el sofá a ver la televisión, pero nada de lo que había me interesaba, así que la apague y me dirigí al escritorio donde tenía aquella carpeta que contenía parte de mi futuro próximo, aún no había decidido que es lo que iba a hacer, sólo necesitaba un pequeño impulso y quizás un poco más de tiempo para llevarlo a cabo.

Estaba realmente cansada, llevaba varios días sin dormir, pero a pesar de todo no podía hacerlo, mi cabeza no podía desconectar, en cuanto comenzaba mi letargo todas aquellas imágenes que habían destrozado mi vida volvían a mi cabeza.

Otra noche de insomnio me esperaba…

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

En cuanto acabo la reunión, salí de aquella sala buscando con la mirada a Sakura, no sabía que es lo que iba a decirle, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

La recepcionista que estaba a la salida de aquel bufete me pregunto si buscaba a alguien, al darle la descripción me dijo que ella acababa de coger el ascensor. Salí corriendo por las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, pero para cuando llegue abajo ella ya no estaba y me resultaría imposible buscarla entre la marabunta de gente que a esas horas circulaba por Tokio.

Me di por vencido y me monte en el coche rumbo a la oficina, no podría concentrarme pero era mejor que estar en casa.

Cuando llegue a la oficina Atsumori Haruno, estaba sentado en mi despacho esperándome, no aceptaría una negativa y menos después de saber nuestro divorcio. No tenía ganas de mantener una conversación de aquel tema y menos con el padre de mi ex mujer, pero tenía que dar la cara, ya no por las estrechas relaciones comerciales que poseíamos, sino porqué tenía que hacerlo, yo había causado todo aquello.

Sin embargo Atsumori me dejo desconcertado, estaba preparado para una larga charla de reproches e incluso insultos y comentarios como¡No mereces a mi hija!, pero nada de aquello sucedió, simplemente me pregunto como había ido la reunión con los abogados. Cuando supo que no habíamos llegado a un acuerdo simplemente asintió y prosiguió hablando de uno de los proyectos que estábamos llevando a cabo.

Estaba asombrado, sabía muy bien que Atsumori amaba a su hija por encima de todas las cosas y no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero aquella actitud de "no pasa nada", me tenía desconcertado, no podía concentrarme en nada de lo que estaba hablándome.

Cuando terminó decidí que me marcharía a casa, necesitaba descansar, el día había sido muy largo y pesado, quería dormir, así que en cuanto llegué subí a mi dormitorio y me metí en la cama, las sabanas, la almohada ya no olían a ella, ese perfume que solía tranquilizarme sin darme cuenta había desaparecido, nunca le había dado importancia hasta hoy….

* * *

**SAKURA** **(POV)**

_Nuestra primera reunión se celebro en mi despacho, estaba esperándole algo nerviosa, ya que iba a ser mi primer proyecto y no sabía su forma de trabajar, así que había estado preparando unos bocetos del proyecto y me había pasado largas horas empapándome de numerosa información para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, estaba tan concentrada que no lo oí llegar, un ruido me alertó, levante la vista de mis apuntes y allí estaba, examinándome con su mirada._

_Comenzamos a trabajar, el dominaba a la perfección la materia no era su primer proyecto, así que cuando terminó la mañana ya teníamos una idea clara de lo que queríamos y cómo lo íbamos a llevar a cabo, ahora sólo había que madurarlo y matizarlo._

_Se levanto y me pregunto si me apetecía que fuésemos a comer a un restaurante a lo que asentí sin pensar._

_Nos subimos a su automóvil y nos dirigimos a un restaurante a las afueras, me sorprendí al ver que no era nada lujoso, sino muy normalito, pensaba que un hombre como el no conocería sitios como aquel, pareció leer mi cara de sorpresa, por lo que me dijo que la comida que preparaban allí era la mejor que había en todo Japón y no se equivoco._

_Pasamos al restaurante, al parecer los dueños lo conocían ya que tenían una mesa reservada para él, la comida transcurrió tranquila, hablamos sobre como me había graduado en mi carrera, como había pasado mis años de Universidad y las ilusiones que tenía en el nuevo proyecto. El parecía muy interesado en lo que le estaba contando, me hacía algunas preguntas y asentía, pero en pocas ocasiones hablaba de él._

_Después de aquella comida, me sentí más tranquila al pensar que no era un hombre tan frívolo como lo habían pintado, me llevó hasta mi casa, despidiéndose con un: Hasta mañana._

_Al entrar en mi casa, sonreí como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía cosa que no paso desapercibida para mi padre, solamente me dijo: Sakura, ten cuidado. En ese momento no lo entendí y no le preste mayor importancia._

Cuanta razón tenía, tendría que haber tomado esa advertencia en cuenta….

**

* * *

****SASUKE** **(POV)**

Estaba dando vueltas, no conseguía dormir, lo único que podía hacer era recordar el día en el que la conocí…

_Estaba allí sentada frente a su padre, cuando termine de saludar pude ver lo hermosa que era, había oído hablar de ella, tenía encandilados a la mayoría de los hombres que conocía, en ese momento lo entendí cuando mostró su enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, cargada de encanto e inocencia y con aquel brillo característico en sus ojos._

_Me fui de allí sin prestar mayor importancia, al día siguiente tenía que reunirme con ella, así que ya tendría tiempo para conocerla._

_Cuando entre al día siguiente en su despacho ni reparo en mí, estaba sumida en sus apuntes, por lo que me obligue a carraspear para anunciar mi presencia. Cuando comenzamos a trabajar estaba notablemente sorprendido era realmente eficiente, una de las personas más inteligentes con las que me había topado, la verdad es que estábamos de acuerdo en como íbamos a enfocar el proyecto, quería saber más de ella por eso la invite a comer. Hablamos de su carrera durante la comida, no podía evitar fijarme en lo animada que estaba comentando sus años de Universidad y lo ilusionada que estaba con poder realizar aquel proyecto._

_La acompañe a su casa, mientras me iba pensaba en que no había visto una sonrisa como la suya en mi vida, todas las personas que se acercaban a mí habían sido por pura conveniencia porqué era el futuro heredero del la familia Uchiha, ella sonreía sin conocerme, estaba claro que el dinero no la movía ni las aspiraciones laborales ya que era la futura heredera Haruno, aunque lo que más me impresionó fue su humildad a pesar de ser hija de una de las más prestigiosas familias del país._

_Llegue a mi departamento y llame a Naruto, mi mejor amigo, aunque no se lo demostrará, necesitaba salir y despejarme, en una hora ya estaba en el bar que solíamos frecuentar con dos chicas bastante atractivas a nuestro lado. Una era morena de pelo largo, ojos grises y curvas espectaculares y la otra era rubia, ojos azules, con un cuerpo de infarto. En menos de una hora ya estaba en mi departamento con la rubia en mi cama quitándonos toda la ropa que quedo desperdigada por la habitación, haciéndole el amor como un loco._


	3. Chapter 3

******Hola! Agradecer nuevamente las reviews recibidas, me alegro que os vaya gustando el fic.**

**Quiero deciros como comente en el capítulo anterior, que la trama al principio es un poco lenta, porque se centra mucho en lo que piensan y sienten los personajes y sobre todo lo que ha ido pasando el pasado. Pero avisaros que la trama fuerte comienza dentro de unos 3 capítulos, hay algunos diálogos metidos aunque pocos en los siguientes hasta que comience la trama, pero no desesperéis todo llegará...**

**Sin más que decir, espero que os guste este capítulo, aunque es un poco corto, espero poder colgar el siguiente en breve.**

**Un saludo especial a Soul Uchiha.**

NOTA:

- Sakura (narración en tiempo real, el mismo personaje lo hace)

_- Sakura (recuerdos o pensamientos del personaje, narrados por el mismo)_

**_- _SAKURA (narradora, yo misma)**

**

* * *

****SAKURA (POV)**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel encuentro en el bufete de abogados, aunque para mí, parecía haber pasado una eternidad, mi vida consistía en trabajar y volver a casa, por lo que mi tiempo pasaba terriblemente despacio y si a eso sumamos las noches sin dormir…, me sentía enferma, débil y desganada.

Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, no había tenido tiempo de disfrutarlas y lo cierto es que las necesitaba.

Me refugiaba en el trabajo hasta terminar agotada y sin ganas de pensar debido al colapso, pero una vez terminado el trabajo no tenía nada que hacer y las horas se hacían aún más eternas.

Mi padre no puso ningún impedimento, sabía perfectamente aunque aún no hubiésemos tenido aquella "charla" que no me encontraba en mis mejores momentos, me conocía bien. Sólo pudo decirme – Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites –

No me pidió explicaciones sobre mis planes y la verdad agradecía no tener que darlas. Así que aquel día desaparecí de la oficina para no volver por lo menos hasta que recuperase un poco mi semblante.

Al salir de la oficina me dirigí hacia mi cita, había quedado con Tenten, nos conocíamos desde que éramos niñas, habíamos sido inseparables junto con Ino, sólo que ella ahora vivía en Londres.

Desde que tome la decisión de separarme no había estado con ella y lo necesitaba, con ella podía desahogarme y sabía que no me fallaría.

Entre en aquella cafetería y allí estaba esperándome, con una sonrisa y su dulce cara aniñada. A pesar de aquella apariencia siempre había sido la más madura de las tres, en cuanto me acerque me abrazo, dios como agradecí aquel contacto, hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía y había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

Al ver mi cara me arrastro hasta una mesa apartada, pidió las bebidas al camarero y me miró, tratando de descifrar mi expresión, sabía que ella no iba a profundizar en lo que ya sabíamos las dos y menos en un lugar como aquel. Así que simplemente me preguntó

- ¿Se lo has dicho?, negué ante aquella pregunta, prosiguió - ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

La mire con determinación

- Probablemente nunca.

Terminamos nuestras bebidas y salimos de aquel lugar para dirigirnos a mi apartamento, sería una larga noche ya que Tenten había decidido quedarse a dormir.

Sería la noche de las confesiones….

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Llevaba horas sentado en la misma posición repasando el proyecto que tenía entre mis manos, últimamente no hacía otra cosa más que trabajar, desde que llegaba a la oficina por la mañana temprano hasta que oscurecía.

Me levante con desgana, no sabía que iba a hacer, últimamente nada más salir de trabajar me iba a cualquier bar, bebía y despertaba con una mujer diferente cada mañana, de las cuales no quería saber nada cuando despertaba.

Esa noche decidí que no saldría, me iría directamente a casa, quería organizar un poco la casa ya que lo justo había desecho la maleta del viaje pero ahora que tenía más espacio para mí, quería aprovecharlo.

Entre en la casa y me fui directamente al dormitorio, no me apetecía cenar, me quite la ropa y me metí en el interior de la cama, el día siguiente iba ser el día que más iba a estar en la casa desde que llegue de aquel viaje en el cual se anuncio mi divorcio, con esos pensamientos me quede profundamente dormido.

Si hubiese sabido lo que iba a descubrir al día siguiente probablemente hubiese optado por hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarme en aquella casa.

Me desperté sobre las 10:00 h., estaba tan terriblemente cansado que había optado por no madrugar, así que cuando me levante me sentí con energía.

Ese día tenía previsto reorganizar el cuarto, no quería que ninguna de las sirvientas lo hiciese, así que comencé después de la comida, subí rápidamente y comencé a acomodar la ropa, colgué varios trajes en el sitio que antes había ocupado Sakura. Así pase como unas 2 horas, ya tenía todo listo, me desplome sobre la cama, Sakura no había dejado nada en aquel lugar, mi vista se perdió en la ventana, hasta que dirigí mi mirada hacía la mesilla de Sakura, comencé a abrir los cajones pero no había nada.

Me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la cama, pero al reposar mi mano en el suelo y tropezar con la mesilla me dí cuenta que había un libro, tirado entre la mesilla y la cama, seguramente al haber recogido las cosas tan precipitadamente se le habría caído.

Me fije, era una encuadernación gruesa, con tapas duras y de un color verde oscuro, lo que más me llamo la atención fue que no tenía título, estaba realmente intrigado, así que lo abrí…

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por mi mente ¡No puede ser!, en aquel libro estaba plasmada la letra de Sakura, había anotaciones por doquier y un sin número de páginas sueltas en su interior.

Comencé a leerlo, estaba totalmente sorprendido, no sabía que Sakura escribiese, no era tan solo un libro era, el diario de Sakura, me estremecí…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Como lo prometí, cuelgo el siguiente capítulo ya que el anterior era bastante corto, en el siguiente capítulo ya va a comenzar la trama así que ya no colgare los capítulos tan seguido, tardare más. Espero que os guste y espero vuestras reviews.**

**Un saludo**

**Jeki**

**NOTA:**

- Sakura (narración en tiempo real, el mismo personaje lo hace)

- _Sakura (recuerdos o pensamientos del personaje, narrados por el mismo)_

_- _**SAKURA (narradora, yo misma)**

* * *

**DIARIO DE SAKURA**

_Después de 1 año de relación ha llegado el momento de casarme con Sasuke, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros ya que nuestros compromisos laborales no nos lo han permitido pero me siento realmente bien a su lado._

_La boda será sencilla, nos casaremos en el juzgado, llevare un vestido sencillo y haremos una comida discreta con los familiares y amigos más allegados, todo esto ha sido a petición mía ya que no soporto ser el centro de las portadas en revistas sensacionalistas, me gusta pasar dentro de lo que cabe desapercibida._

_A Sasuke y a papa no les ha parecido tan bien mi decisión de hacer una boda sencilla ya que son hombres influyentes y preferían invitar a altos cargos, pero eso ya da igual, al final es nuestro día y quiero que sea especial._

_Después de la boda…._

_Todo ha pasado tan rápido que apenas puedo asimilarlo, una parte de mí esta tremendamente ilusionada y alegre y la otra lucha por mantener la calma y recordarme que aún debo trabajar mucho._

_Hace una semana que fue la boda, mi vestido era sencillo, largo y blanco, sin ningún tipo de cola y con un pequeño bordado debajo de mi pecho que se asemejaba a un pequeño cinturón dorado, todo el de gasa, no me gustaban los vestidos tradicionales, casi podría pasar por un vestido normal pero elegante._

_La boda se celebro en el juzgado central de Tokio con nuestras familias y amigos presentes, cuando el juez proclamo que ya estábamos casados, esperaba ansiosa el beso de Sasuke, pensé que moriría cuando lo hiciese pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que aquel beso fue frío y sin amor, una parte de mí me decía que ya lo sabía y no lo había querido ver. Sasuke no estaba enamorado de mí, era una realidad, pero en ese mismo momento decidí por todos los medios enamorarlo._

_Al salir del juzgado nos dirigimos a una casa rustica que habíamos alquilado para celebrar el banquete, estaba situada a las afueras, me encantaba aquel lugar, para llegar a ella debíamos pasar por una estrecha carretera rodeada de árboles a los lados y adentrarnos en el bosque, al aproximarnos llegábamos a un claro donde estaba la casa con unos inmensos jardines verdes con arbustos cuidados que armonizaban aquel lugar y próximo a la casa había un río con una pequeña cascada, era el lugar perfecto._

_El banquete transcurrió tranquilo y animado, habíamos decidido bailar With or Without You de U2 y con ella nos retiramos ya que debíamos partir en un vuelo privado._

_Nuestro viaje sería a Bocas del Toro en el Caribe, limita con Costa Rica y es un paraíso en cuanto a riqueza vegetal. Queríamos estar tranquilos y hacer circuitos tranquilamente ya que sólo disponíamos de una semana debido nuevamente a nuestros compromisos._

_Esa semana fue increíble, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero también tengo que decir que en esa semana no paso absolutamente nada, Sasuke ni siquiera se acercó a mí._

_Estoy realmente confundida, empiezo a pensar es no soy demasiado buena o quizás no le atraiga como mujer, no logró entenderlo…_

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Cerré el libro no podía seguir leyendo aquello, era el diario de Sakura y allí expresaba todo lo que sentía desde su boda hasta quizás el momento en que le llevó a tomar la decisión de separarse y por algún motivo que desconocía aunque quería saber que era lo que le había llevado a tomar aquella decisión no estaba del todo seguro de querer enterarme de aquella forma.

Era cierto todo lo que allí ponía, era cierto que no la había tocado en todo el viaje pero no era de aquella forma en que ella lo veía, no es que me resultase poco atractiva o que no me atrayese, era más complejo que todo aquello.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó mi mente en aquel momento Naruto, necesito hablar con él.

En cuestión de media hora Naruto había llegado, por mi semblante pudo ver que no estaba bien.

- ¿Es Sakura? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Te advertí que esto sucedería! - pregunto algo alterado Naruto-

**- **He encontrado algo que no estoy muy seguro de querer saber…- su rostro reflejaba confusión-

- ¿De que estas hablando?

**-**He encontrado esto – le tiende el libro de tapas verdes, Naruto lo recoge y comienza a ojearlo rápidamente-

**-**No me dirás que esto es…. - sorprendido-

**- **Sí

**- **¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Se lo devolverás?

**- **No puedo hacer eso, por lo menos no ahora.

**-**Sasuke, admite que te equivocaste, te avise de que finalmente la perderías y que no habría vuelta atrás cuando te abandonase, pero tú como siempre decidiste seguir comportándote como un completo idiota con ella. Amigo yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte, de esto tendrás que salir tu sólo, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

Con aquello se marchó dejándome sólo con mis pensamientos ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora? No estaba enamorado de Sakura, de echo nunca lo había estado, pero aquel diario con tan sólo dos de aquellas páginas había conseguido remover algo en mi interior.

Sakura…

**SAKURA (POV)**

Habíamos llegado a mi apartamento y decidimos ducharnos comer algo ligero y sentarnos en el salón.

Tenten estaba realmente preocupada por mí, supongo que tenía una cara horrible, lo demostraban las enormes y marcadas ojeras que surcaban mi rostro, si a eso le sumamos lo pálida que estaba y los kilos que había perdido, daba la impresión de estar enferma.

**-**¿Sakura, estas segura de todo esto? - Tenten reflejaba preocupación ante su amiga-

**-**Lo estoy, de hecho hace tiempo que no estoy tan segura de querer algo como esto, quiero el divorcio, quiero a Uchiha lejos de mi vida, no lo soporto, su sola presencia me enferma. - su voz refleja determinación-

Tenten iba a responder algo pero el ruido del teléfono nos interrumpió ¿Quién podía llamar a aquellas horas?

Una voz nerviosa y estridente saltó al otro lado del teléfono, como no reconocerla...

**- **Frentona ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho acabo de enterarme de lo tuyo con Uchiha.

**- **Estoy bien, Ino- cerda, de echo Tenten va a pasar la noche aquí conmigo. – mi voz se quebró por un momento, algo que no paso desapercibido para Ino-

**- **Mañana cojo el primer vuelo y voy a Tokio. Sakura cuando vas a aprender que no puedes engañarme.

**- **Estoy bien, de verdad, no hace falta que vengas, probablemente nos veamos muy pronto, no te preocupes, en cuanto pase algo más con respecto a la separación no dudare en llamarte.

**- **Esta bien Sakura, dices que esta Tenten allí ¿verdad? Pásamela.

**- **Esta bien, nos vemos.

Tenten pasó alrededor de un cuarto de hora hablando con Ino, no había convencido a Ino y estaría asegurándose de que iba a estar bien.

Conocía a Ino desde que tenía 8 años y habíamos sido inseparables, había sido la hermana que nunca tuve, cuando decidió marcharse a Londres sentí que perdía una parte de mí y que nada sería lo mismo, pero ni el tiempo ni la distancia había logrado separarnos y allí estaba ella al otro lado de la línea dispuesta a cruzar medio continente para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

**- **Se que es una tontería lo que te voy a pedir, pero ¿podrías dormir conmigo está noche? - su tono era de suplica-

**- **Claro que sí, tonta – sonriéndole-.

**- **Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí.

Había dormido toda la noche de un tirón, lo cierto es que tantos días sin dormir, me habían pasado factura, por extraño que parezcan el dormir con alguien a mi lado me tranquilizó y nada más tumbarme había logrado caer en un profundo sueño, sin pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía nueva, incluso estaba más animada, tenía ganas de preparar un buen desayuno y hablar, hablar mucho, todo lo que no había echo en aquel tiempo, pero esas ganas se vieron interrumpidas al ver una carta en mi buzón, era de mi abogado, nos citada a Uchiha y a mí en el bufete, otra vez tendría que darle cara….

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Pues en el siguiente capítulo viene lo mejor, espero muchas reviews jajaja**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Soul-alone-uchiha**

**Mayu1051**

Karaujia-san

Pita

The dark of the light

Kirihara

Judith Uchiha

Pita chan

Dalky-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, como os prometí comienza la trama, muchisimas gracias por las reviews recibidas y por ponerme en historia favorita y autor favorito. Pero os agradecería que me dejaseis reviews. Espero que os guste.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Soul-Alone-Uchiha, tus ánimos son impagables.**

**Un saludo**

**Jeki**

**NOTA:**

- Sakura (narración en tiempo real, el mismo personaje lo hace)

- _Sakura (recuerdos o pensamientos del personaje, narrados por el mismo)_

**Sakura (narradora, yo misma)**

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Me había despertado temprano, ya que era el día en el cual nos había citado mi abogado en su despacho.

Me había concienciado en que sería una larga sesión en la que no llegaríamos a nada, pero era eso precisamente lo que iba a tratar de evitar.

No quería seguir alargando aquella situación, no quería tener que volver cada dos semanas a sentarme en aquel lugar, no quería ver nunca más a Sasuke Uchiha. En aquél tiempo separada de él sentía que lo odiaba, su sola presencia me enfermaba, quizás llegue a esa conclusión antes de separarme, pero ahora aquel sentimiento cobraba más fuerza que nunca.

Cogí mi taza de té caliente y observe desde mi ventana, el barrio donde residía era un barrio de clase media-alta, no era lujoso pero era bastante cómodo al igual que mi apartamento, me gustaba tener una vida anónima y no lidiar con las portadas de las revistas, una pregunta llevaba carcomiéndome por dentro desde hacía días ¿Cuánto iba a durar aquello?

Tan sólo faltaba hora y media para saberlo, me duche y me arregle para salir, cogí mi coche y me dirigí hacía el bufete, suspire antes de entrar en la sala y me encamine hacía mi desastrosa vida…

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Llevábamos esperando un cuarto de hora, comenzaba a sentirme nervioso, Sakura no acostumbraba a llegar tarde¿quizás habría decidido no acudir?.

Mis dudas se disiparon al verla entrar, su semblante había cambiado, se mostraba más seria, descansada y parecía decisión lo que percibí en su ¿andar?

Estaba claro que no iba a darle el divorcio, no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, no quería que las cosas terminasen así, no quería perder lo que tanto había estado trabajando.

- Bien comencemos nuevamente la sesión, la señorita Haruno Sakura…- dijo el abogado-

- Ella sigue siendo la señora Uchiha – Sasuke estaba rabioso-.

- Corrijo, para mí soy Sakura Haruno, desde el momento en el que te pedí el divorcio. – estaba realmente molesta ante aquel apunte de Sasuke-

- Por sí aun no te has dado cuenta no hemos firmado nada, por lo que sigues siendo mi esposa. – respondía enfadado-

- Eso esta por ver…

- Bien, prosigamos la señorita Haruno Sakura – Sasuke frunce el ceño- no pide ningún bien material, le deja a usted la casa, el coche y todo lo que hay en su interior, a cambio pide el divorcio.

Estaba más que sorprendido ¿Cómo es que no quería nada? No entendía nada¿tan importante era para ella aquel divorcio?

- No lo entiendo, en la reunión anterior no llegamos a un acuerdo precisamente por los bienes y ¿ahora me esta diciendo que no quiere nada? – estaba sorprendido-

- No quiero absolutamente nada, es más, no lo necesito, quédate con todo y firma el papel. – en su voz había determinación-

- ¿No quieres las fotografías? ¿Los cuadros que pintaste? ¿Los… – Sakura interrumpe-

- No quiero absolutamente nada que me relacione contigo Uchiha. Puedes quedarte con todo, no voy a reclamarte nada. – no había duda en sus palabras-

- Si quieres que firme ese maldito papel ¡tendrás que darme una jodida explicación! – estaba furioso ante sus palabras-

- No tengo porqué contar los pormenores de nuestro "matrimonio" y dudo mucho que quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decirte…

Sentí como si fuese cayendo estrepitosamente al vació, era más que probable que Sakura supiese toda la verdad¿Qué otra reacción cabría a lo que acababa de decirme?

- Simplemente se acabó mi amor y mi paciencia Uchiha. – aclaró Sakura-

La observe levantarse y salir del bufete, así que la seguí bastante molesto y furioso, la tome bruscamente y la hice girar hacía mi.

- ¡Ahora mismo vas a darme una explicación! – estaba furioso, había logrado sacarme de mis cabales-

**SAKURA (POV)**

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió en un segundo mi cuerpo y me zafe del agarre bruscamente.

- ¡Suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme nunca más! – en la cara de Sakura se reflejaba su rabia y odio-

**SASUKE (POV)**

Me quede estático, ante aquella reacción, no me lo había esperado, no supe reaccionar, solo tenía grabada la cara de odio que me dirigía Sakura.

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Cogí el coche y me dirigí por las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad para llegar a mi apartamento, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras llegaba a mi hogar, Tenten había quedado en que me esperaría allí

Entre en mi apartamento temblando y llorando. Tenten me acogió en sus brazos tratando de consolarme.

Cuando cesó mi llanto Tenten me preguntó que es lo que había pasado y le relate todo desde el principio hasta nuestro encontronazo.

- ¡Dios mío Sakura, aún lo sigues queriendo!

- No digas eso¡No es cierto!

- Por favor, mírate, estas igual que aquella vez en la que te encontré vagando por las calles de Tokio, totalmente empapada y temblando…

**FLASHBACK**

_Me dirigía hacia mi trabajo, aquel día era especialmente bueno, tenía un proyecto importante entre mis manos y estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Presente aquel proyecto entre importantes directivos que quedaron impresionados y más que satisfechos con la explicación que les había dado._

_Sasuke no estaba presente ya que estaba en un viaje de negocios llegaría a casa en tres días._

_Una vez terminó aquella reunión me dirigí hacía un restaurante un poco apartado de la ciudad ya que ese día había quedado con Hinata, la mujer de Naruto._

_Estaba llegando al restaurante cuando en un hotel a unos 200 metros de distancia, salía una pareja abrazada y besándose. En ese momento sentí envidia, nunca había estado así con Sasuke, parecían dos adolescentes en pleno apogeo hormonal._

_Cuando la mujer se aparto despidiéndose mi corazón se paro, el hombre al que había visto mostrando tanta pasión no era otro que Sasuke, mi marido._

_- ¡No puede ser¡No puede ser! – murmuraba en estado de shock-_

_Un hombre al ver mi estado se paro y me pregunto si estaba bien, lo miré confundida y volví la vista hasta el lugar donde se había encontrado escasos minutos antes Sasuke, ya no estaba._

_Olvide que es lo que hacía allí y porqué me encontraba en aquel lugar, volví a mi coche y me fui volando hacia mi apartamento, deje el vehículo y me fui sin un rumbo fijo por las calles, llovía fuertemente pero sólo aquella sensación de la lluvia azotando mi cuerpo me hacía sentir viva, que seguía allí y que aquello no era un sueño._

_No sé cuanto tiempo pase perdida por aquellas calles, hasta que escuche una voz llamarme_

_- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? – era Tenten preocupada-_

_Me llevó a su casa y allí le conté todo lo que había visto, a mi amiga por alguna razón no le sorprendió la noticia, ese día me quede en su casa._

_Dos días después, ya había tomado la decisión de descubrir toda la verdad…_

_Había decidido contratar a un detective, estaba fuera de mis principios morales, pero si no hacía aquello no iba a descubrir nunca la verdad._

_El día que llegó Sasuke no fui a recibirle como lo hacía siempre y me quede en el cuarto que tenía como despacho en mi casa. Sentí la puerta abrirse pero no quise levantar la mirada ya sabía que era el._

_Se acercó y me abrazo dándome un beso en los labios, sentí asco, me repugnaba su cercanía hasta tal punto que sentía una arcada llegar repentinamente, tenía que cortar aquel contacto, me separe y le pregunte que hacía tan temprano a lo que el me respondió_

_- Sakura ¿has visto la hora que es? Me he retrasado 1 hora y me dices que he llegado temprano ¡Cuando trabajas se te va el tiempo volando!_

_Aquel comentario llego a mi mente como un golpe, se había retrasado¿habría estado con aquella mujer nuevamente? No pude evitar temblar ligeramente, algo que no paso desapercibido para él._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? – su voz sonaba preocupada-_

_- No, simplemente me he sorprendido._

**Dos semanas después…**

_Había quedado con mi detective en un lugar apartado para no levantar sospechas y que allí me facilitase toda la información de la que disponía, ya que Sasuke en su vida tan "ajetreada" había pasado mucho tiempo fuera del hogar, por raro que parezca hasta me aliviaba no verlo._

_El abogado me pasó un sobre y me dijo que allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba saber, le pague y me fui con aquel sobre a una habitación de hotel que había reservado para poder ver todo aquello._

_Aspire aire profundamente antes de abrir aquel sobre, sabía que lo que me encontraría allí y sabía que no era nada bueno._

_Comencé a abrir el sobre y saque las fotografías que había en el interior, cada foto era como si fuese perdiendo la conciencia de mi propia existencia, como si miles de cuchillos se clavasen en mi cuerpo, las convulsiones se hicieron presentes, una arcada sobrevino a mi garganta y tuve que salir corriendo al baño a vomitar._

_Las imágenes se sucedían en mi cabeza mientras estaba arrodillada en aquel baño, dejándome el alma y la poca cordura que aun podía sostener._

_En esas fotografías Sasuke salía con diferentes mujeres, todas en una actitud comprometedora, besándose, abrazado…_

_Pero aún quedaba el punto culminante para destruir todo por lo que había luchado, había un vídeo…_

_No estaba en condiciones de verlo pero sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento no tendría el valor para hacerlo otro día._

_En aquel vídeo Sasuke estaba haciendo el amor apasionadamente con otra mujer, una mujer bella y atractiva. Mi cabeza me obligo a ver aquellas imágenes hasta que se quedasen grabadas en mi mente, hasta que comprendiese por fin toda la mentira que había vivido en esos dos años._

_Mientras veía aquellas caricias y besos, lagrimas caían por mi rostro y no pude evitar un grito lleno de amargura ¿Por qué?_

_No se cuantas horas pase tirada en aquel suelo llorando, sólo se que cuando conseguí volver a la realidad ya se había echo tarde y tenía que volver a casa._

_Cuando llegué Sasuke estaba esperándome en la entrada, furioso y con el móvil aún en la mano._

_- ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?_

_- No, lo sé. Me perdí – conteste sin pensar-_

_Se acercó y me abrazo, otra vez aquellas imágenes, aquella horrible sensación, rompí el abrazo y me encerré en el baño._

_Me sentía sucia, engañada, ultrajada, con la desesperación rompí mi ropa y me metí debajo de la ducha arañando mi piel, como si aquello pudiese quitarme aquella sensación de encima, conseguí hacerme sangre y al pasar el jabón por mis heridas sangrantes el escozor y dolor me hicieron sentir viva, últimamente sólo el dolor físico conseguía sacarme de mis pensamientos y del abismo en el que había caído._

_Cuando salí de la ducha Sasuke ya estaba en el dormitorio dormido, así que si no durmiese allí no lo iba a notar, me encerré en mi despacho hasta el día siguiente, ya había tomado la decisión de separarme para siempre de Uchiha Sasuke._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Tenten, ya he tomado una decisión y es irrefutable – dije con determinación-

- Sakura, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, no tomes una decisión de la que luego puedas arrepentirte…

- Lo llevó pensando mucho tiempo y lo que ha pasado hoy me ha dado finalmente el impulso.

- Sabes que te apoyare en lo que hagas, siempre lo he hecho.

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Me dirigía a casa de mis padres, pensando en como iba a darles la noticia de aquella decisión que había estado madurando durante todo este tiempo. Había llamado a mi padre para que estuviese presente en lo que tenía que decirles.

Cuando llegue me estaban esperando en el salón de la casa, mi madre tenía una expresión de preocupación que no lograba disimular y mi padre poseía el mismo rostro pétreo de siempre, aunque en sus ojos había un deje de tristeza, probablemente sabía que la noticia que le iba a dar no era buena.

- Sakura ¿te sientes bien? ¡Esta pálida hija! - dijo mi madre-

- Estoy bien, sólo que estos días he descuidado un poco las comidas.

- Sakura ¿tienes algo que decirnos verdad? – dijo mi padre-

- Sí, antes que nada quería deciros que no es una decisión precipitada, llevo pensando en ella desde hace bastante tiempo y después de lo que ha pasado hoy he decidido llevarla a cabo.

- Sakura ¿Sasuke y tu habéis firmado el divorcio? – mi madre mostraba tristeza en sus palabras-

- No madre, por eso precisamente he tomado está decisión, se que Sasuke alargará está situación y no querrá dármelo y la verdad ya no me siento con fuerzas para alargar esto.

- Se que estos momentos son difíciles, siempre he confiado en ti, se que siempre has sido madura y no dudo en que la decisión que hayas tomado ha sido porqué no había otra solución. – mi padre siempre me apoyaba-

- Gracias papa, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mí. – estaba emocionada-

- Hija, me preocupas ¿Cuál es esa decisión tan importante? – preguntaba mi madre -

- He decidido marcharme por un tiempo indefinido, por lo menos hasta que se calmen las cosas. Os rogaría que no desvelarais mi destino, es lo único que os pido, no quiero tener contacto con nadie.

No es un adiós es un hasta pronto….

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Iba de camino hacía casa y sólo rondaba por mi cabeza las palabras de Sakura _"Suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme nunca más", _me odiaba, estaba completamente seguro, la expresión de su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Una verdad asesto un golpe en mi cerebro _"La he perdido" _, Naruto tenía razón en sus palabras _"te avise de que finalmente la perderías y que no habría vuelta atrás cuando te abandonase…" _.

Una parte de mí rogaba porqué todo aquello no fuese real¿realmente ya no había solución¿todo estaba perdido¿Por qué me importaba tanto aquello?

Le había sido infiel, pero con las mujeres con las que me había acostado no sentía nada, cuando despertaba no quería saber nada de ellas y había evitado hacerle lo mismo a Sakura, no quería que pasase nada y que luego ella tuviese que soportar mi indiferencia y mis desprecios después, porqué en el fondo sabía que ella era distinta, pero parece que me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Siempre había estado a mi lado, en los momentos difíciles, mostrando su sonrisa para reconfortarme aunque ella estuviese deshecha por el dolor, aunque mi indiferencia hacía ella fuese una constante en el día a día, realmente debía amarme mucho y ahora echaba de menos verla pasear por la casa, ver como se mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada, ver su ceño fruncido cuando algo no le gustaba, escuchar su risa cuando algo le divertía…

Ahora ya no iba a poder observarla nunca más ¿Qué es lo que había echo? La había dejado marchar, sólo el echo de pensar que ya no volvería y que encontraría a otro hombre al que amar y que fuese correspondida me partía algo en mi interior.

¿Quizás después de todo la quería?

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero muchas reviews jiji**

**- Denii-Asakura: muchas gracias por las reviews, pero con que me escribas una es suficiente. Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Espero tu review en cada capí eh! ;)Un saludo y gracias. Nos vemos!**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Soul-alone-uchiha**

**Mayu1051**

Denii-Asakura

Alexavenuz

Kaoruchan

The dark of the light

Karaujia-san

Hannia

Criss

Maria J

Setsuna17


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste es un poco más largo que los anteriores, nuevamente agradeceros las reviews recibidas, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Os dedico este capítulo a todas las que habeís dejado review y estaís mencionadas al final del capí, que no me olvido de vosotras mis incondicionales!!**

**Un saludo a mi querida Soul-Alone-Uchiha, una excelente escritora y buena amiga.**

**Un saludo**

**Jeki**

**NOTA:**

- Sakura (narración en tiempo real, el mismo personaje lo hace)

- _Sakura (recuerdos o pensamientos del personaje, narrados por el mismo)_

**- Sakura (narradora, yo misma)**

* * *

**TENTEN (POV)**

Llegué a mi casa, después de dos días sin dormir en ella, sentado en el sofá estaba Neji, mi hermoso marido.

Al parecer la cara que traía lo decía todo ya que se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiese disipar toda la frustración y tristeza que sentía.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura?

- Neji, ¡Se marcha! – dije ahogando un sollozo - ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

- ¿Cómo que se marcha? ¿A dónde? – no podía estar más asombrado-

- Sasuke no quiere darle el divorcio y ella no quiere volver a verle, dice que no quiere alargar más la situación y que si se marcha al abandonar el hogar pasado un año le concederán el divorcio.

- Maldito Sasuke, ¡ese imbécil aún no se ha dado cuenta!

- No se ha dado cuenta ¿De qué? – Tenten estaba confusa-

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que encontraste a Sakura por las calles de Tokio?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ¿a que viene ahora eso?

- Bien, aquel día …

**FLASH BACK**

_Sonido del teléfono…._

_- Residencia Hyūga ¿dígame?_

_- Neji, ¿Esta Tenten? ¡Necesito hablar con ella! – su voz era agitada-_

_- No, Tenten está trabajando ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?_

_- ¡Mierda! ¿Tampoco está Sakura por ahí?_

_- No, Tenten hoy llega tarde de trabajar y no me ha dicho que luego hubiese quedado con Sakura ¿Pasa algo?_

_- Sakura no ha llegado aún a casa, ella nunca suele tardar y temo que le haya podido pasar algo ¿Has visto el tiempo que hace? – estaba completamente desbordado por la situación, realmente preocupado-_

_- No sé Sasuke, aun no es tan tarde, espera un poco más y si ves que no llega llámame y saldremos a buscarla._

_- ¡Maldita sea Neji! La estoy llamando a su teléfono y no contesta, es más lo tiene fuera de línea y ella no acostumbra a hacer ese tipo de cosas ¡Qué quieres que piense!, ¡Tu no entiendes nada!_

**Con aquella conversación colgó dejando a un más que sorprendido Neji.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Eso fue lo que pasó aquel día Tenten.

- No puede ser… - Tenten estaba entre confundida y asombrada-

- Sí. Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura, pero aun tiene que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Volaba a cientos de Kilómetros de mi casa, de mi país y en mi cabeza aún rondaban las imágenes de mis padres, sobre todo de mi madre…

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¡No puedes marcharte! ¡Hija tiene que haber otra solución! – dijo su madre sollozando-_

_- Mama lo he pensado mucho y Sasuke no va a querer darme el divorcio ni ahora ni nunca, así que creo que no tengo otra opción, además me vendrá bien un cambio de aires._

_- Por favor hija, no te vayas – lloraba abrazando a su hija-_

_- Mama, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor…_

_- Sakura, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites – la voz de Atsumori sonaba neutra, aunque no dijesen lo mismo su ojos-_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La verdad es que me dolía ver así a mi madre, sabía que sufría mucho debido a aquella decisión, ya no era el hecho de no verme, sino que sabía que cuando sufriese no tendría a nadie a quien acudir para desahogarme.

Lo cierto es que no iba a encontrarme sola al lugar a donde iba, volaba hacía Londres y por fin vería de nuevo a Ino, mi querida amiga, la cual al enterarse de que pasaría una temporada indefinida allí no pudo reprimir un grito de alegría.

**FASHBACK**

**Conversación telefónica.**

_- Frentona, me he enterado que hoy has tenido la reunión con tu abogado y Sasuke para lo del divorcio._

_- Sí, Ino-cerda._

_- Me figuro que por tus pocas palabras no habéis llegado a un acuerdo ¿no?_

_- Me conoces demasiado bien, lo cierto es que no quiere firmar el maldito papel, no le entiendo, le estoy dando su preciada libertad ¿No es eso lo que quiere? – su voz reflejaba molestia-_

_- Amiga, es difícil comprender a los hombres, pero aún es más difícil comprender a un Uchiha. ¿Qué piensas hacer?, porqué supongo que por tu cabeza Sakurita habrás planeado algo ¿no?- su voz era maliciosa-_

_- Ino eres única – soltando una carcajada- Lo cierto es que he decido marcharme de Japón por un tiempo._

_- ¿Qué te marchas? ¿A dónde? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, ¡eres una caja de sorpresas Sakura! – estaba sorprendida-_

_- Ino, es hora de que nos veamos, mañana cojo un vuelo a Londres._

_- ¡Frentona, por fin vamos a estar juntas! – su grito se pudo escuchar en todo Londres-_

**FIN FLASBACK**

El sólo recuerdo de aquella conversación me hizo sonreír, Ino era única, tal vez por eso era mi mejor amiga, lograba hacerme reír hasta en los momentos más difíciles.

Faltaba alrededor de una hora para aterrizar en Londres y la verdad no sabía lo que le depararía aquella ciudad, pero quería lograr olvidar aquel sentimiento que me oprimía el corazón hacia Sasuke…

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Era domingo, por lo que después de haber estado en vela el día anterior decidí no madrugar y descansar un poco más.

Normalmente solía leer el periódico temprano pero aquella mañana no me interesaba ninguna noticia que pudiese traer. Me dirigí a la cocina para coger una pieza de fruta y así calmar un poco el gruñido de mi estomago, pero cuando me disponía a entrar en ella el ruido del teléfono me hizo desandar el camino y atenderlo.

Al otro lado de la línea…

- Teme ¿Has leído el periódico? – era Naruto, gritando-

- ¿Porqué coño gritas dobe? ¡No estoy sordo! Por supuesto que aun no lo he leído, me acabo de levantar – su voz reflejaba su más que molestia-

- Abre de una maldita vez el periódico en la página 14, mientras salgo hacía tu casa.

Cogí el maldito periódico y lo abrí en la página 14, como me había dicho el estupido de Naruto, para encontrarme con los siguientes titulares, leía entre líneas.

_Se ha visto a la futura heredera de la prestigiosa familia Haruno, Sakura en el aeropuerto de Tokio, tomando un vuelo, del cual por ahora no hemos podido averiguar el destino (…)_

_Al parecer se marcha por una temporada, ya que iba cargada con dos grandes maletas (…)_

_Recordemos que hace tan sólo un mes se anunciaba su divorcio con el gran Sasuke Uchiha (….)_

El artículo seguía pero yo ya no podía leer más, Sakura se había marchado ¿A dónde?, tenía que averiguarlo, ¿Porqué con aquella urgencia?

Naruto llegó encontrándome desplomado sobre el sofá con el periódico abierto aun en aquella página, no podía asimilar lo que acaba de leer, no esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, siempre había tenido todo bajo control pero en ese instante comprendí que además de no tener bajo control la situación había perdido todo, había perdido a Sakura.

- Sasuke, Sasuke – zarandeando a su amigo al ver que no reaccionaba-

- ¿Que voy a hacer? – contesto más para sí mismo-

- ¡Tienes que encontrarla! Debes averiguar dónde se encuentra para aclararle todo.

- ¡Qué le voy a aclarar! ¿Quieres que le cuente como me acostaba con otras mujeres, mientras que a ella no la toque ni una sola vez? – furioso-

- ¿No la tocaste? ¿Te acostabas con otras mujeres y a ella no la tocaste ni una sola vez? – estaba entre sorprendido y enfadado-

- Lo se, he sido un imbecil.

- Sasuke, no puedo describirte… Sakura ha debido sentirse la mujer más desdichada del mundo…

- Lo sé, ahora comienzo a darme cuenta…

Una vez que Naruto se hubo marchado me dirigí a la mansión Haruno, tenía que hablar con Atsumori cuanto antes, necesitaba saber donde se encontraba Sakura.

Entre en el despacho de Atsumori agitado y desesperado.

- ¿Es cierto? – pregunte ansioso por que me diese una respuesta-

- Si te refieres a si Sakura se ha marchado, sí, es cierto – dijo con su tono neutro-

- ¿Dónde esta?

- No creo que pueda darte esa información.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es mi mujer! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! – estaba furioso-

- No sé que es lo que os ha llevado a está situación, pero Sakura no ha querido revelarme el lugar al cual se marchaba, algo fuerte ha pasado entre vosotros para que ella tome esa decisión, así que no creo que estés en posición de reclamarme nada Uchiha. – Sasuke cae de rodillas-

- ¡Necesito verla! ¡Necesito verla! ¡Necesito verla! – repetía desesperado-

- Lo siento Sasuke, a veces uno debe darse cuenta de lo que siente cuando es tarde.

Volvía a casa aún con las palabras de Atsumori resonando en mi cabeza _"Si te refieres a si Sakura se ha marchado, sí, es cierto", "no creo que estés en posición de reclamarme nada Uchiha"_, tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentirme desdichado. Sakura se había marchado y no sabía si volvería.

Entre a la casa y me dirigí como un autómata hasta el cuarto, cerré la puerta y las cortinas hasta quedarme en penumbra y me deslice hasta el suelo, destrozado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había estado, como aquella vez en que me entere de la muerte de mis padres

**FLASH BACK**

_- Señor Uchiha, le llaman urgentemente desde la línea 1 – dijo su secretaria-_

_- Bien, ahora mismo la atiendo. Espero que sea realmente importante – dijo molesto por la interrupción-_

_Al otro lado de la línea_

_- ¿Sasuke? - una voz ronca -_

_- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme para interrumpirme? Hace más de 2 años que no se nada de ti Itachi._

_- Oréeme es realmente importante, se trata de nuestros padres…_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? – soltó con tono de preocupación-_

_- Han tenido un accidente y están ahora mismo en el hospital central de Tokio en la unidad de cuidados intensivos._

_- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estas ahí?_

_Colgué el teléfono intentando asimilar la noticia que me había dado Itachi. No lo podía creer ¿Cómo había pasado?, tenía la certeza de que mis padres eran poco menos que invencibles, así me lo habían echo ver desde pequeño y ahora por un simple accidente estaban entre la vida y la muerte, aquello no podía ser cierto._

_Anule todas las reuniones que tenía previstas para ese día y me dirigí al hospital, subí a la planta donde se encontraban, en la recepción me habían dicho que se encontraban en la habitación 241. Allí estaba "mi hermano" Itachi Uchiha, al que hacía 2 años que no veía ya que había decido alejarse del Imperio Uchiha para trabajar en Europa._

_Lo odiaba, me había dejado todo el peso de la empresa mientras el tenía una vida en Europa, de la que yo nunca podría disfrutar._

_- Veo que has venido deprisa, hermano - dijo Itachi-_

_- ¡No me llames así! ¡No soy tu hermano, al menos después de todo!_

_- Veo que aun sigues resentido, no te culpo, debe ser duro llevar una empresa como lo es Uchiha, con tu edad._

_- ¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando!_

_- Oréeme lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que me marche?_

_- ¿Y tenías que destrozar mi vida para conseguir lo que querías?_

_- Era necesario…_

_- ¡Maldito seas!_

_- Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Sakura?_

_- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella! - furioso-_

_- ¿Te importa tanto hermanito? ¿Vas enserio con ella? - pregunto maliciosamente-_

_En ese momento llegó el doctor para hablar sobre el estado de mis padres._

_- ¿Son familiares de los heridos?_

_- ¡Soy su hijo! – dijeron al unísolo-_

_- Bien, he de decirles que su estado es delicado, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido pero han sido dañados varios órganos vitales, por lo que probablemente sólo duren unas horas, aún manteniéndolos a través de las máquinas._

_- ¡Como puede decirme que han hecho todo lo posible! ¡Se están muriendo maldita sea! – dijo Sasuke lleno de rabia-_

_- Lo siento, si quieren pueden pasar a verlos, los hemos mantenido en la misma habitación._

_Entre en aquel cuarto lleno de máquinas, viendo cables y tubos adheridos a los cuerpos de mis padres, aquello era más de lo que podía imaginar, sus rostros estaban pálidos y demacrados, quizás debido a la perdida de sangre._

_Pase horas a su lado mi madre fue la primera en sucumbir, no pude reprimir las lagrimas al ver como se iba y ver al doctor intentar recuperarla hasta que finalmente desconectaron las máquinas. Me quedé con ella una vez que los doctores y enfermeras se hubiesen marchado para darle el último adiós, despidiéndome con un "Te quiero" y un beso en su frente._

_Mi padre debió percibir la ausencia de mi madre por lo que una hora después también falleció, antes de morir sólo pudo decir - "Cuida a Sakura"._

_Lloré como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, me sentía sólo, ahora mis modelos a seguir habían muerto de la forma más cruenta, no me había dado tiempo a asimilar esa situación y de repente me los quitaban de la forma más cruel._

_Sakura cuando se enteró de aquello no dudo en venir lo más deprisa que pudo, aunque ya era tarde y al verme en mi estado me abrazo sin decir nada, me agarre a ella lo más fuerte que pude y recordé las últimas palabras de mi padre "Cuida de Sakura"_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Una de las razones por las que había decidido casarme con ella fue aquella petición por parte de mi padre y también porque creí que recuperaría un poco de la humanidad que una vez tuve.

Después del accidente, ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo que pudo, a pesar de mi indiferencia, a pesar de mis contestaciones no se dio por vencida, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba pendiente de mí, porque estuviese bien, que no me faltase nada, cuando me veía más pensativo de lo normal trataba de distraerme. Debió de ser duro también para ella tener a alguien que no devuelve el cariño que tanto empeño ponía o simplemente que me abriese para decirle lo que sentía.

Pero nunca lo hice, cuando ella me hablaba siempre le respondía con un "hmp", si me había caracterizado por ser un hombre de pocas palabras ahora ni siquiera hablaba.

Me encerraba en mi despacho y no salía hasta bien entrada la noche, el trabajo me consumía pero era la única forma de no pensar.

Allí en la penumbra, sentado en el frío suelo lloré por primera vez por Sakura, lloré por mi indiferencia, llore por todo lo que le había echo pasar y por mi estupidez.

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Acababa de aterrizar en Londres y mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, por fin iba a ver Ino, después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando salía por la puerta escuche la voz más que reconocida por mí que me había acompañado tantos años atrás.

- ¡Frentona! ¡No me lo puedo creer, estas aquí! – dijo emocionada y abrazándome-

- Ino-cerda ¡Vas a asfixiarme! ¡No te librarás de mí en una buena temporada! – dije riendo-

- Eso espero, que sea por una buena temporada

- ¿Has buscado un apartamento o se te ha olvidado Ino-cerda? – conocía a mi amiga y lo olvidadiza que a veces era-

- ¿Crees que voy a dejarte vivir sola? ¡Vas a vivir conmigo, frente de marquesina! – dijo riendo-.

- Esta bien, se que no tengo otra opción – dije riendo también-

- Vamos, te ayudo con las maletas, tengo el coche mal aparcado y no quiero que me pongan una multa.

Nos dirigimos hasta su coche, la verdad a Ino no le iba nada mal en Londres, tenía un buen coche un BMW último modelo y su apartamento estaba en el centro de Londres, trabajaba para una empresa importante y tenía un buen puesto, por lo que no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda, siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy independiente.

Llegamos a su apartamento decorado con buen gusto, constaba de dos habitaciones así que no tendría problema a la hora de tener mi espacio, cuando acomodamos mis cosas nos sentamos en el salón para ponernos al día, o más bien a ponerle al día sobre mi vida.

- Sakura ¿Qué es lo que vienes buscando en Londres? ¡Y no me digas que es por cuestión de negocios, porque no te creo! – su voz era seria, cuando Ino se ponía seria siempre me decía Sakura-

- Pues he venido a darme un tiempo y porque necesitaba cambiar de aires.

- No estarás huyendo de los problemas verdad ¿Sakura?

- No, sabes que no es mi estilo, he venido ya que se me acabaron las alternativas, Sasuke no quería darme el divorcio y si me voy un año no tendrá más remedio que dármelo forzosamente además necesitaba desconectar, me estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿Qué coño le pasa a ese imbecil? ¿No quería ser libre? ¡Pues que mejor oportunidad que la que le das! – su voz sonaba enfadada-

- Ino, ni yo entiendo lo que quiere…

- Bien, dejemos el tema no vamos a profundizar porque no voy a descubrir nada más de lo que ya me has contado.

- Si, tienes razón…

- Sakura, sabes que Londres es la ciudad de las oportunidades ¿verdad? Y supongo que también sabrás que la ciudad de la diversión por lo que no pienso dejar que te quedes encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, a partir de mañana vamos a salir y a comernos la ciudad! ¡Tú y yo estamos solteras! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

- ¡No se si te seguiré el ritmo! Estoy un poco oxidada – riéndose-

- Enseguida cogeras el ritmo, de eso me encargo yo como que me llamo Ino Yamanaka.

No se porqué pero sentía que mi vida iba a cambiar en mi estancia a Londres y eso que sólo acaba de llegar…

* * *

**NARUTO (POV)**

Estaba sentado en el sofá de mi casa con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana, lo cierto es que no miraba el paisaje, sólo podía pensar en Sakura, mi querida amiga se había marchado, nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo, siempre habíamos tenido una buena relación, también es cierto que nos distanciamos algo cuando comenzó su relación con Sasuke, supongo que no quería hablarme de sus problemas con él sabiendo que era mi mejor amigo.

¡Ni siquiera me había dicho que se marchaba! ¡No se había despedido! Sentí que odiaba a Sasuke ¿Cómo había podido hacerle aquello?

Sakura había dado todo por él y no había recibido nada a cambio, tan sólo su indiferencia y el dolor del engaño.

Lloré, lloré por su dolor, por no haberla ayudado, por haberle ocultado todo aquello y que todo hubiese terminado así, ya no la vería, quizás nunca más…

Sentí unos brazos arroparme y mecerme como sí fuese un niño pequeño.

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, volverá, yo se que lo hará…

- Porque… ¿Por qué se fue sin avisarme Hinata?

- Sakura te quiere, te quiere mucho, pero entiende que no es un buen momento para ella, necesita espacio, tiempo y olvidar el dolor que siente.

- La echare mucho de menos...

- Yo también, no sabes cuanto…

Me había quedado dormido en los brazos de mi querida Hinata, llevábamos año y medio casados y era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, había logrado lidiar con la familia Hyuga y sobre todo con su primo Neji que había sido su guardaespaldas a sol y a sombra, pero cuando finalmente vieron mi insistencia y mi amor por ella no pudieron negarme su mano.

Era realmente hermosa y dulce tanto su tono de voz como sus facciones. Ella me amaba mucho antes de que yo hubiese reparado en ella y la verdad a veces me pregunto como no pude fijarme en aquel ángel que tenía como esposa. Sencillamente era maravillosa.

La contemplaba dormida abrazándome y no podía evitar sonreír, a pesar de lo hiperactivo que soy solamente ella consigue calmarme de verdad.

La tomé en mis brazos y la lleve hasta nuestro dormitorio, debía de estar realmente cansada después del duro día de trabajo, me acosté a su lado, la abrace y me dispuse a dormir agarrándola de la cintura.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Pues nada espero recibir vuestras reviews. Un besazo a todas.**

**Karoru01**

**Lunaleen**

**Denii-Asakura**

**Minatostuki**

**Setsuna17**

**Mayu1051**

**Sansa-chan**

**The dark of the light:** un hombre que te hace llorar, no merece tus lagrimas ni tu sufrimiento.

**Criss**

**Hannia**

**Soul-Alone-Uchiha**

**Kaoruchan**

**Ailei-chan**

**Sakura Saotome:** me alegro de que te haya emocionado el capí espero seguir viendote por aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, me he superado este tiene 10 páginas de word, espero que os guste y a me dejareis reviews, lo cierto es que me animan mucho y me hacen seguir la historia aunque en el último capí no había muchas y me desanime un poco.**

**Nuevamente agradeceros a las personas que habeis dejado review me animais mucho. Besos.**

**Un saludo**

**Jeki**

**NOTA:**

- Sakura (narración en tiempo real, el mismo personaje lo hace)

- _Sakura (recuerdos o pensamientos del personaje, narrados por el mismo)_

**- Sakura (narradora, yo misma)**

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Llevaba en Londres un mes y me había dedicado junto con Ino a recorrer sus calles, conocer los lugares de interés pero aún no había podido conocer su vida nocturna, ya que nos levantábamos temprano y volvíamos casi al anochecer exhaustas.

Hoy le había rogado que me llevase al museo británico, siempre había querido ir pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Me encantaba pintar en mis ratos libres pero deseaba ver aquellas obras de arte hechas por nuestros antepasados sabía que tenían una amplia variedad desde la Edad media hasta el Renacimiento y esta última etapa era la que más me gustaba por lo que no podía perder la oportunidad de perderme por sus extensos pasillos.

Nos encontrábamos en Great Russell Street frente al Museo británico con ese aire helénico, nadie diría que nos encontrábamos en el centro de Londres, podría decirse que nos encontrábamos miles de años atrás en Grecia.

Estaba realmente emocionada, no dejaba de juguetear con mis manos y una enorme sonrisa cubría mi rostro.

- ¡Vaya frentona! Jamás pensé verte tan emocionada, sabía de tu amor por el arte, pero esto es demasiado. – decía Ino totalmente asombrada-.

- Ino-cerda, tu no sabrías apreciar una obra de arte ni en mil años.

- Entremos, antes de que comience a arrepentirme – Ino con su sarcasmo-.

Comenzamos viendo antigüedades prehistóricas, pasando por griegas, romanas, orientales, egipcias, hasta llegar finalmente a mi época de arte favorita el Renacimiento, Ino había preferido ver la espectacular colección de momias egipcias, era algo que no lograba entender que tenía de interesante unos cuerpos embalsamados desde hace ¿miles de años?

Me encontraba observando la pintura "San Jerónimo" de Leonardo da Vinci, aquella pintura de aquel hombre con aquella expresión en su cara conseguía arrancarme escalofríos debido a su realismo.

La pintura que realmente había ido a ver era "La última cena" también de Leonardo, era para mí su gran obra, cargada de un misterio y un magnetismo especial, no dejaba de intrigarme la imponencia de Jesús presidiendo la mesa mientras que sus discípulos hablaban entre ellos, estaba tan absorta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Es realmente impresionante ¿verdad? – sonó una voz ronca-

Por un segundo me quede sin aire, ¿qué hacía Sasuke en Londres?, después de mi sorpresa inicial comencé a analizar el rostro de la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, era un hombre un poco más alto que yo, con pelo negro corto, ojos negros y piel nívea, muy parecido a Sasuke, pero si por algo se diferenciaba era por su sonrisa, Sasuke nunca sonreía y su corte de pelo también era diferente.

- Perdona, te he asustado, mi nombre es Sai – dijo con una sonrisa y tendiendo la mano-.

- Encantada, mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura – conteste tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole-.

- ¿Te gusta el arte? – dijo llevando su vista nuevamente a la pintura.-

- Me encanta, pero sólo hay un artista, bueno un genio que logra hacerme impresionar y ese es Leonardo Da Vinci – dije mirando con un brillo especial el cuadro-.

- También a mi logra estremecerme con sus obras y lo cierto es que es algo difícil. ¿Sabes lo que representa este cuadro?

- La verdad es que he leído algo sobre este cuadro, pero querría que alguien que supiese de arte me lo explicase. Ya me entiendes un experto en la materia.

- Esta bien, entonces tendré que ser tu guía particular de esta obra ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Eres experto en arte? – dije notablemente sorprendida, ya que juraría que era de mi edad o simplemente 1 o 2 años mayor-

- De echo soy el jefe del departamento encargado del Renamiento, así que de por aquí no encontrarás a alguien que domine mejor esa etapa que yo – dijo sonriendo nuevamente-.

Estaba totalmente impresionada, llevaba alrededor de una hora con Sai y seguía explicándome todos los misterios y secretos de las obras y esculturas que íbamos viendo por los extensos pasillos del Museo.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que amase el arte tanto como él y teníamos una forma de apreciar la vida parecida así como el amor por las cosas, por un momento pensé que como pareja tendría que ser espectacular aunque probablemente por lo atractivo que era y con aquella forma de ser, si no tenía pareja le sobrarían.

- ¡Frentona! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando hasta en los baños! – gritaba Ino desde el fondo del pasillo-

- ¡Ino, no armes tanto escándalo! En los museos no esta permitido gritar – dije con mi tono de voz calmado-

- ¡Vaya ahora entiendo porque no te encontraba! ¡Con semejante bombón es normal que quisieras perderte! – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sai y susurrándome al oído-

- Disculpa Sai, está es mi amiga Ino Yamanaka.

- Encantado Ino, soy Sai y trabajo en este museo. – dijo Sai sonriendo-

- Igualmente Sai. ¿Después de trabajar tienes algo que hacer? – dijo Ino con una sonrisilla maliciosa-

- Lo cierto es que está semana estamos bastante ocupados en mi sección ya que esperamos exponer para la semana que viene un nuevo cuadro y algunas esculturas y ello requiere de todo nuestro tiempo, pero estaría encantado de invitaros para la inauguración de está nueva exposición – dijo un cierto brillo en los ojos-

- Estaríamos encantadas de venir nuevamente a ver esas obras tan maravillosas – dije emocionada-.

- ¿Entonces os espero aquí en una semana?

- Sakura, te olvidas que dentro de una semana no vamos a poder venir ¿recuerdas?, teníamos planes – dijo Ino en tono de advertencia-

- Es cierto Sai, lo sentimos pero no podremos venir, quizás otro día.

- No importa, ya sabéis donde podéis encontrarme así que cuando queráis un guía o un amigo con el que compartir una conversación sobre arte solo tenéis que dirigiros aquí. ¡Os espero! – dijo dirigiéndose hacía lo que probablemente sería su departamento-

- ¡Sakura tu si que no pierdes el tiempo! Te dejo un rato sola y me apareces con ese bombón. – me decía Ino emocionada-.

- No digas tonterías, tan solo ha sido amable y me ha explicado los secretos de las obras que más me interesaban, es su trabajo.

- ¡No me digas! ¿Has visto con que cara te miraba? Parecía que te iba a comer en cualquier momento, no me digas que has perdido ese sexto sentido.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No digas estupideces! Salgamos de aquí, aun nos quedan muchos sitios por ver y no quiero que cierren porque mi querida amiga se esta montando una película en su enrevesada cabeza – dije en tono de sarcasmo-.

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Llevaba un mes buscando a Sakura y todos los resultados habían sido infructuosos, me había puesto en contacto con altos cargos en empresas de diferentes puntos de Europa y América, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Tal vez había decidido pasar desapercibida y no había querido trabajar para una gran empresa y así poder impedir que alguien la localizase, o que yo la localizase.

Había pasado por diferentes etapas a lo largo del mes desde furia, desesperación, angustia, tristeza y después depresión.

Estaba claro que no quería que la localizase, aún me faltaba una baza por jugar, pero no quería que la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo se enterase de que mi mujer había huido y no era capaz de encontrarla, si veía que en una temporada no tenía ninguna otra posibilidad me tragaría mi orgullo y llamaría a Itachi.

Estaba terriblemente deprimido, pero eso no es algo que fuese a aceptar delante del resto, mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

En cuanto llegaba a casa me ponía en la búsqueda intensiva de Sakura, comenzaba a llamar a mis contactos para saber si había alguna noticia, incluso había pensado en contratar a algún detective que pudiese darme alguna pista sobre su paradero, lo sé, estoy un tanto paranoico, pero necesito hablar con ella.

De repente una luz se encendió, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Hinata y Tenten!, ellas tenían que saber dónde se encontraba.

Cogí el teléfono y llame a Tenten.

- Residencia Hyuga ¿Dígame?

- Neji, ¿se encuentra Tenten?

- No, ha salido tenía unos recados que hacer.

- Esta bien, te preguntare a ti porqué supongo que Tenten te habrá comentado algo.

- ¿Es sobre Sakura?

- Necesito saber donde se encuentra Neji, tu me entiendes mejor que nadie, necesito arreglar las cosas y que vuelva ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! – dijo desesperado-.

- Sasuke, lo siento, pero temo que Tenten tampoco sabe donde se encuentra Sakura y si lo sabe es algo que no me ha dicho. No puedo ayudarte, espero que lo entiendas.

- Me lo imaginaba, pero tenía que intentarlo. Cuídate Neji y cuida a Tenten.

Colgué el teléfono frustrado, aunque ya sabía que no iba a poder sacar nada en claro me quedaba una pequeña esperanza y por pequeña que fuese me aferraba a ella, no podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro, aún me quedaba Hinata así que decidí llamarla.

- Residencia Uzumaqui ¿Dígame?

- ¡Hinata, soy Sasuke!

- Sasuke, ¿Quieres hablar con Naruto?

- No, quería hablar contigo es sobre Sakura...

- Lo imaginaba, pero no creo que pueda ayudarte – dijo con un tono triste-.

- Por favor, necesito saber dónde está, necesito hablar con ella.

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero ni Naruto ni yo sabíamos que Sakura se iba a marchar y tampoco se despidió de nosotros, aún no he tenido noticias de ella y desconozco su paradero. Me encantaría ayudarte ya que por lo menos estas mostrando el interés que no has tenido en dos años de matrimonio – en su voz había algo de reproche-.

- ¿Podría pedirte que si sabes algo de ella me lo digas?

- Sasuke, lo siento, sabes que no podría traicionar mi amistad con Sakura. Le has hecho daño y necesita tiempo para estar sola y no seré yo la que traicione su confianza si decide ponerse en contacto conmigo ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

- Sabes que no lo entiendo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Saluda a Naruto de mi parte.

Sabía que no iba a lograr nada, pero no podía enfadarme ya que Hinata nunca mentía y sí lo hubiese echo lo habría notado enseguida, con un poco de presión habría cedido, pero estaba hablando enserio, realmente no sabía donde se encontraba Sakura ¿Tan lejos había llegado para alejarse de mí?

No debía culparla de su decisión de partir, pero me hacía tanto daño, me había acostumbrado a estar con ella, a verla casi todos los días, a su voz, aunque no hablase con ella me gustaba escucharla hablar, reír, su sonrisa...

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Tenía que pensar rápido!

* * *

**NEJI (POV)**

Estaba sentado en el salón viendo la televisión y aun pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Sasuke, no podía creerlo, debía de estar desesperado para llamar preguntando cual era el paradero de Sakura ni siquiera estaba enfurecido por lo que daba la impresión de haber pasado por todos los estados de ánimo antes de tener que llamar.

Debía de estar pasándolo muy mal y en cierto modo le compadecía pero era algo que se había buscado, había engañado a Sakura y si había alguien que no se lo mereciese, era ella.

- Neji ¿Te apetece salir a algún lugar especial hoy?

- Hmp

- ¡Neji! ¡Neji! Estas muy pensativo ¿te pasa algo? – dijo Tenten zarandeándole-.

- Acaba de llamar Sasuke, quería hablar contigo.

- Quería saber donde se encuentra Sakura ¿verdad?

- Sí, le he dicho que no lo sabía, aunque se perfectamente que sabes donde se encuentra ¿no es cierto?

- Se donde se encuentra y con quién pero eso es algo que no voy a decirle ya que hice una promesa a Sakura.

- ¿Se encuentra con alguien?

- Sí, no es que no confié en ti Neji, pero prometí no hablar de esto con nadie y por ahora sólo confió en mí, así que no la traicionare.

- De acuerdo, no haré más preguntas, sólo espero que Sasuke no la encuentre con alguien ya que podría volverse loco de celos.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Qué si lo creo? Si la ve con un hombre es capaz de matarlo sólo con la mirada. Sasuke ama a Sakura y está empezando a darse cuenta, poco a poco está perdiendo su orgullo por ella.

- Eso me recuerda a alguien...

- Sí, pero yo no tuve que llegar tan lejos para darme cuenta que podía perderte.

**FLASHBACK**

**NEJI**

_Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la Universidad en dirección a mi clase cuando al doblar la esquina choque bruscamente contra una persona, no logre caerme ya que la otra persona era más pequeña que yo, pero logró hacerme bastante daño, cuando miré al suelo vi a una chica más bajita que yo con un bonito cuerpo y dos moñitos a los lados de la cabeza, la verdad es que era preciosa y su cara era tan inocente…_

_Pronto desvié esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, contestándole - ¡Deberías mirar por donde caminas! – dejándola tirada en medio de aquel pasillo._

_Una semana después iba saliendo de la cafetería con Lee, Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba, nos dirigíamos hacía la siguiente clase cuando apareció nuevamente aquella chica y para mi sorpresa se paró a hablar con Lee, nunca la había visto hablando con él ¿de qué se conocerían?, la observaba mientras hablaba con el intentando memorizar sus gestos, lo cierto es que ahora que me fijaba más en ella la veía más preciosa todavía. Pronto se dio media vuelta despidiéndose de Lee sin dirigirme ni siquiera la mirada ¡Era una chica difícil!_

_No podía seguir ocultado mi curiosidad hacía a ello por lo que le pregunte a Lee_

_- ¿Quién era esa chica? Nunca te había visto hablar con ella._

_- Es mi prima Tenten, ha venido a estudiar de traslado a está Universidad desde Okinawa. – dijo orgulloso-._

_No le pregunte nada más, con aquello ya había resuelto una parte de mi curiosidad. Pero una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aparecía en mi rostro ¡No iba a ser tan difícil conocer a Tenten!_

_Días después había quedado con Lee para ir a ver un partido, al terminar comenzó a llover fuertemente y decidimos entrar en una cafetería, parecía que el destino jugaba a mi favor ya que allí se encontraban Tenten y una amiga suya hablando animadamente. Lee al darse cuenta de que está su prima decide sentarse con ellas y comienzan a hablar sobre su familia, Universidad y otras cosas ya que yo estaba más entretenido observándola._

_Con el pasó del tiempo y los continuos encuentros forjamos en gran amistad y solíamos quedar para tomar algo, ver alguna película. La verdad es que Tenten era una chica realmente interesante, lograba atraer mi atención ya que era muy inteligente además de hermosa por lo que el tiempo que pasaba con ella se me iba volando aunque aquello no duró mucho ya que de un día para otro apareció Atsushi un gilipollas por el que Tenten bebía los vientos ya que no se separaban ni a sol ni a sombra._

_Al principio pensaba que sería algo pasajero, que equivocado estaba, pasaban las semanas y ellos seguían si cabe más unidos._

_Simplemente el echo de verlos tan unidos y pensar que tenían una relación hacía que mi sangre hirviese, los veía abrazados, riéndose, con aquella complicidad que yo no había llegado a tener con ella._

_Tenten parecía haberse olvidado de que existía ya que si nos encontrábamos sólo lograba un saludo e iba nuevamente a reunirse junto a aquel imbecil._

_¡No podía aguantarlo! Y cometí una estupidez, me acerque a aquel tipo un día en el campus y lo tire contra a una pared_

_- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Tenten? – dije furioso-._

_- ¿Si tuviésemos algo acaso te importaría? – dijo en plan chulo-._

_Aquello consiguió crisparme los nervios y le propine un puñetazo partiéndole_ _el labio del cual salía abundante sangre, tal ver la casualidad y la mala suerte de ese momento hicieron que Teten se acercase hasta allí y antes de que lograse escucharme le advertí a aquel tipo - ¡Aléjate de ella!_

_Si nuestra relación era distante después de aquello fue a peor, ni siquiera me saludaba y trataba de evitarme, por algún motivo no quería verme y no la culpaba ya que al estupido de aquel tipo le tuvieron que poner 4 puntos de sutura después de nuestro encontronazo, si antes estaban juntos ahora parecían la prolongación uno del otro, no se separaban ni a sol ni a sombra y eso me enfurecía._

_Aunque lo que más me molestaba era la indiferencia de Tenten, parecía como si no existiese, ni siquiera me había recriminado mi comportamiento._

_Una tarde en la que me decidí a salir a dar una vuelta encontré al capullo esperando en la puerta del cine y supuse que esperaría a Tenten pero cual fue mi sorpresa al verle con una chica rubia de ojos verdes, me resultaba algo conocida probablemente de la facultad y me hirvió la sangre, aquel estupido estaba jugando con Tenten._

_No pude soportarlo y fui a buscar a Tenten, no la encontraba por ninguna parte hasta que la voz escandalosa de Ino me hizo volverme y pude ver como Tenten, Ino y Sakura salían de una tienda riendo, no pude evitarlo me plante delante de Tenten y sin previó aviso la cogí del brazo y la arrastre lejos de sus amigas diciéndoles ¡Me encargo de ella!_

_Tenten se revolvía en mi brazo tratando de zafarse, pero era más que imposible, y no dejaría que se fuese hasta que viese la cruda realidad._

_- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – decía revolviéndose-._

_- No hasta que me escuches_

_- ¿Crees que voy a escuchar a una persona que sólo sabe arreglar las cosas a golpes? – decía furiosa-_

_- Ese tipo se merece eso y más ¿no lo entiendes? – yo si que estaba furioso-_

_- No entiendo como alguien puede arreglar las cosas a golpes con alguien como Atsushi._

_- ¿Y encima le defiendes? ¡Es un estupido! Y la única que aún no se ha dado cuenta eres tu – mi furia crecía ante el comportamiento de Tenten-._

_- No vuelvas a atreverte a insultarle, no le conoces._

_- Vaya, veo que estas más ciega de lo que me esperaba, ese tio es un farsante ¡maldita sea no lo ves!_

_- ¿Farsante? ¿Por estar conmigo? ¿por quererme aun con mis defectos? ¿por aceptarme tal y como soy? – decía indignada-._

_- Estas completamente enamorada de el ¿no? – dije casi afirmándolo-._

_- ¿qué?_

_- No me hagas volver a repetirlo, le defiendes a capa y espada, como si la vida te fuese en ello ¿No ves que te engaña? ¡Hoy le he visto besándose con otra a la entrada del cine!_

_- ¿Qué? – su rostro reflejaba entre sorpresa y confusión-._

_- ¡Despierta ese tio es una basura, no te merece! – decía zarandeándola al ver que no reaccionaba-._

_- ¿De que estas hablando Neji? – seguía como si no entendiese nada-._

_- Tu novio estaba con otra ¡Te engaña!_

_- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¡No entiendo!_

_- Te lo digo para que despiertes, se esta burlando de ti, te engaña y no quiero verte sufrir, no por un estupido como el- estaba rabioso-._

_- Neji, yo…_

_- Tenten, yo no soporto ver como ese tipo se ríe de ti ¡No te merece! Tú mereces alguien que te quiera, que te respete, que te haga feliz…_

_- Neji, Atsushi no es mi novio…_

_- ¿qué?_

_- Que Atsushi no es mi novio, es mi amigo y yo le ayude a salir con Aya, con la que le viste besándose es su novia. ¿Estas bien? – decía preocupada-._

_- Soy un estupido, he montado toda está escena y ni siquiera era ¿tu novio? – estaba confundido, aún no lo asimilaba-._

_- No, de echo nunca hemos tenido nada._

_- Yo lo siento, de verdad, supongo que deberás odiarme después de todo lo que te echo le he pegado, te he montado esta escena…_

_- Neji ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¡Tú no me soportas! – decía convencida-._

_- ¿De verdad crees eso? – estaba asombrado ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?-_

_- Sí, siempre te has mostrado frió, distante aun cuando éramos amigos eras bastante distante._

_- Supongo que con mi actitud te he hecho creer eso, pero la realidad es que me preocupas y supongo que siento algo por ti_

_- No puede ser ¿estas diciendo que te gusto? – decía confundida-._

_- Sí, entiendo que no puedas corresponderme después de todo lo que… - Tenten le besa en los labios con pasión a lo que Neji corresponde-_

_- ¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta? – dice mirándole a los ojos-_

_- ¿tu? – sin poder creerlo-_

_- Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace más tiempo del que pueda recordar…_

**TENTEN**

_Aquel día iba muy animada, era mi primer día en la Universidad ya que había sido trasladada desde la Universidad de Okinawa, iba caminando por el pasillo que me llevaba hacía mi aula cuando de pronto tropecé contra alguien y caí al suelo propinándome un gran golpe._

_Cuando alce la mirada para ver contra que había chocado pude ver a un chico alto, de cabello castaño, largo y mirada penetrante, bastante atractivo que me miraba analíticamente._

_Todo su encanto se borro cuando me dijo ¡Deberías mirar por dónde caminas!- dejándome tirada en el suelo. Sentí crecer mi furia, ni siquiera me había ayudado a levantarme del suelo, había decidido odiar a aquel tipo._

_Una semana después de aquel incidente cuando iba hacía la cafetería vi a mi primo Lee salir de la cafetería acompañado por su grupo de amigos y entre ellos aquel tipo no lo podía creer ¿Aquél estupido era amigo de mi primo?_

_Me acerque para saludar y de paso hablar con mi primo, notaba la mirada fría y analítica de aquel chico, pero había decido ignorarle por lo que me marche despidiéndome de Lee sin dirigirle la mirada hacía aquel chico._

_¿Cómo podía ser tan inexpresivo? ¿Acaso era una figura tallada en mármol? Cuanto más pensaba en su estupida cara, más lograba odiarlo._

_Días después me encontraba con Sakura hablando en una cafetería sobre como me iba en clase y gastándonos algunas bromas cuando entraron en la cafetería Lee y el imbecil inseparable de su amigo. Pase toda la tarde hablando con Lee y Sakura teniendo la mirada de Neji (por fin había descubierto su nombre) puesta en cada gesto que hacía._

_Nos despedimos ya que era tarde, aquel día iba a quedarme en casa de Sakura a dormir, por lo que no hizo falta que Lee me acompañase a casa._

_Pasaron los días, así como las semanas y cada día era más inevitable no coincidir con Neji, es más había dejado ese pose de chico frío para dirigirme algunas palabras y nos hicimos poco a poco amigos, mi concepción sobre el cambio. Pero me distancie de él ya que empecé a entablar una amistad con un chico de mi clase, era realmente agradable y me hacía reír, la verdad nos lo pasábamos muy bien._

_Un día este me dijo lo que sentía y se me declaro y no se que momento me encontré pesando en Neji. No pude aceptar una relación con él, pero seguíamos viéndonos, yendo al cine, a tomar algo o simplemente a pasar la tarde viendo alguna película. Nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos, tanto que nos abrazábamos y nos hacíamos carantoñas, éramos cómplices en muchas bromas y tonterías._

_Finalmente el se enamoro de una chica y yo le daba consejos para que se declarase._

_Una tarde cuando salía de realizar unas compras con Ino y Sakura, Neji me arrastró cogiéndome del brazo totalmente celoso y allí me di cuenta que me quería tanto como le quería a el._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**NARUTO (POV)**

Estaba totalmente exhausto cuando entre casa pero aquella noche teníamos una cena con la familia de mi mujer el Clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más respetados de Japón.

La verdad es que después de todo lo que me había costado integrarme no tenía ninguna gana de ir a aquella cena y encontrarme con el padre de mi mujer el gran Hiashi Hyuga, podía notar el odio en sus ojos por haberme llevado a su hija.

A aquella cena también asistirían Tenten, Neji y Hanabi Hyūga junto con su novio. Había intentado convencer durante toda la semana a mi mujer para que no fuésemos, pero todos mis esfuerzos habían resultado inútiles, no me iba a librar de aquella cena.

En cuanto llegamos nos recibieron dos sirvientas vestidas con sus yukatas (la familia Hyuga se caracterizaba por su belleza y elegancia tanto los integrantes del Clan como las personas contratadas para servir en el hogar) para recoger nuestros abrigos.

En cuanto pasamos al salón a saludar a las personas con las que íbamos a cenar pude percibir las miradas que cruzaron Hinata y Tenten, en los ojos de ambas se reflejaba tristeza aunque trataban de disimularla con una leve sonrisa, probablemente aquella tristeza se debiese a Sakura, ya había pasado un mes desde que se marchó y no había dado señales de vida.

En un principio pensé que ellas estarían en contacto con ella y que Hinata me lo ocultaba para que no le hiciese preguntas y así no descubrir la situación de Sakura, pero con el pasar de los días confirme que ni siquiera mantenían contacto telefónico ni de ningún otro tipo y al parecer acababa de confirmarlo al ver aquellas miradas.

La cena transcurrió como siempre, algo tensa y con conversaciones irrelevantes y de asuntos de negocios ya que aunque había tratado de caer bien pero irremediablemente a Hiashi Hyuga nunca me tendría aprecio, pero había aprendido a lidiar con ello.

Neji que había sido el primo protector de mi mujer al final había acabado por aceptarme y solíamos quedar junto con Sasuke, Lee, Kiba para tomar algo o simplemente dar una vuelta, la verdad es que teníamos una estrecha relación a pesar de que en un principio no nos llevábamos lo que se dice bien, pero era un gran tipo y ahora compartíamos una misma preocupación: Sasuke.

Después de la cena y de tanto protocolo nos despedimos y salimos a tomar algo, mientras nuestras esposas cogían una mesa, nosotros fuimos hacía la barra para hablar de nuestra preocupación Sasuke.

- Hoy ha llamado Sasuke a casa. – dijo Neji-.

- Suponía que al final lo haría, Hinata me ha dicho que también ha llamado a casa.

- Debe estar realmente desesperado, está agotando todas las posibilidades para encontrarla ¿Hasta dónde crees que llegará para averiguar su paradero?

- No lo sé, pero te aseguro que conozco a Sasuke y no se dará por vencido hasta que la encuentre.

- Lo sé, quizás no le conozco desde hace tantos años como tu ni he compartido tantos momentos como tu, pero se que somos muy parecidos a la hora de reaccionar y yo tampoco me daría por vencido hasta encontrarla.

- Sólo espero que su forma de reaccionar sea la correcta y no la aleje más o la pierda para siempre.

- Yo también lo espero.

- Lo cierto es que me preocupa Hinata y veo que Tenten está igual, supongo que la falta de noticias de Sakura y su sufrimiento tienen que estar destrozadas por dentro.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tienen contacto con Sakura?

- Hinata está muy deprimida y triste aunque intente ocultarlo se ve forzada cuando sonríe, si al menos tuviese noticias no estaría tan triste y se comportaría de otra forma, estaría más tranquila, la incertidumbre provoca estragos en ella.

- Sí, Tenten está igual aunque creo que sabe donde se encuentra Sakura, pero no ha querido revelarme nada para no perjudicarla.

- Lo entiendo, aunque me encantaría volver a verla…

- Lo sé, entiendo que tienes que sentirte mal por no haberte despedido de ella, pero entiende que no estaba en su mejor momento.

- Sí, tienes razón… Volvamos o sino las bebidas se calentarán – dijo sonriendo-

* * *

**Muchas gracias por las reviews me animais mucho. Espero vuestras reviews.**

**Agradecimientos a**

**Lunaleen**

**Criss**

**Kaoruchan**

**Setsuna17**

**Polii-Chan**

**Karaujia-san**

**Minatostuki**

**Soul-Alone-Uchiha**

**The dark of the light**

**Karoru01**

**Jesybert**

**Alexavenuz**


	8. Chapter 8

******Hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo ya que un día venía mi muso y al día siguiente se iba y no se me ocurría nada. Se que soy muy pesada pero espero vuestras reviews me animan más que las escribais que que me agregeís a historia favorita. Así se lo que pensaís.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo ya me lo hareís llegar a través de reviews, os lo dedico a todas las que dejais review.**

**Un saludo**

**Jeki**

**NOTA:**

- Sakura (narración en tiempo real, el mismo personaje lo hace)

_- Sakura (recuerdos o pensamientos del personaje, narrados por el mismo)_

**- Sakura (narradora, yo misma)**

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que había llegado a Londres y aún no había comenzado a trabajar ya que me había dado un tiempo para recuperarme y conocer aquella ciudad que me tenía encantada, había lugares de todo tipo y podía visitar museos, parques y zonas que jamás pensé encontrar en esta metrópoli.

Tenía una ligera idea de lo que quería hacer, quizás algún master y sobre todo dedicar mi tiempo a lo que me gustaba, pintar, quizás hacer algo de escultura, después de todo había decidido tomarme un año sabático.

Ino había cumplido su promesa de llevarme a conocer la vida nocturna y la verdad es que cada vez que podíamos salir me lo pasaba en grande, era como revivir los años de universidad, el amanecer nos encontraba entre risas y bailando como posesas, a veces solas y otras acompañadas, estás ultimas solían ser la mayoría, ya que por alguna razón no pasábamos desapercibidas.

Había conocido a chicos de todo tipo, serios, simpáticos, inteligentes, etc.., pero no había pensado ni siquiera en la posibilidad de tener algo con ellos por mínimo que fuese, quizás inconscientemente aún pensaba en Sasuke, aunque con lo atareada que había estado no tenía tiempo de deprimirme pensando en él.

La verdad me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Ino ya estaba totalmente preparada con un vestido vaporoso de color celeste y ligeramente maquillada ya que habíamos decidido salir a cenar y después iba a llevarme a un bar que según ella era bastante tranquilo, aunque sabía que no me podía fiar de ella….

- ¡Frentona! ¿Estás preparada?

- ¡Pensaba que te había tragado el señor roca! Ino-cerda - dije riendome-

- Más quisieras, este cuerpo despampanante va a triunfar está noche. - dijo apareciendo por la puerte en pose sexy-

- Eso está por ver, todas las noches dices lo mismo…

- Algún día te sorprenderé, frentona

- Estoy segura de ello.

Entramos en el restaurante favorito de Ino donde ya nos tenían reservada una mesa un poco apartada del resto ya que mi amiga era íntima del propietario del restaurante, no quería preguntarle si había tenido algún tipo de relación con él ya que se veía desde lejos como aquel tipo babeaba por ella y era capaz de remover cielo y tierra a cualquier petición que está tuviese, la verdad es que a pesar de lo patético que era aquello ya que mi amiga se aprovechaba de esa situación no podía por menos que resultarme divertido.

- Frentona ¿has decidido que quieres para cenar?

- Pues la verdad es que hay tantas cosas que no se por cual decidirme mirando indecisa el menú-

- Pide lo que quieras yo voy a pedir algo que no está en la carta

- Ino, no seas mala – dije regañándola-.

- Sakura, no te pongas así ya sabes que me lo va a traer, ¡Que más da!

- Te aprovechas de que lo traes loco y eso no está bien

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que me mime tanto...

- ¡No tienes remedio cerda!

- Un poco más de respeto y a ver si se te pega algo… - dijo fingiendo enfado-

- Espero no tener nunca la cara que tienes…

- Riete pero a los hombres les gustan las chicas malas - con su cara maliciosa-

- Más que chica mala eres una cabrona - dije riendome-

Ya eran las 00:00 de la noche se nos había echo bastante tarde entre plato y plato y después de la sobremesa ya estábamos un poco contentas. Ino estaba tan animada que me arrastro hasta aquel bar del que me había hablado antes de salir de casa.

Entramos en aquel bar, teníamos que bajar unas escaleras y estaba separado en dos partes, poseía varios sillones con mesas en el centro, la barra en el centro del bar y una gran pista de baile, estaba decorado en tonos azulados y poseía una luz tenue con algunos destellos debido a las lámparas.

En el local ya había bastantes personas, no estaba lleno y agobiante pero se respiraba mucho ambiente y la música era fuerte y movida.

Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos unas copas ya íbamos por la tercera y no parábamos de reírnos como dos adolescentes, veía a mi amiga con mucho rubor en las mejillas así que imagine que estaría igual, me lo estaba pasando realmente bien, un hombre se acercó a hablar con ella cuando de repente sonó aquella canción que iba tan acorde con mi situación actual pero que en esos momentos lo único que me pedía el cuerpo era bailar y soltar toda aquella tensión era Mr Brightside (remix).

Me dirigí a la pista de baile sin pensarlo y comencé a moverme primero lentamente para después conforme iba sonando la canción moverme más rápido y más sensualmente, quería descargar toda la tensión, dejarme llevar y olvidarme del mundo y sólo así lo conseguiría.

Note una penetrante mirada puesta sobre mí y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor sin lograr ver a aquella persona, comencé a pensar que probablemente había sido producto del alcohol por lo que seguí bailando.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba bailando hasta que note un cuerpo a mi espalda así que decidí girarme y de repente mis piernas flaquearon, sentía un terrible mareo y mi respiración comenzó a ser agitada, Sasuke….

Aquellos ojos oscuros como dos profundos pozos me miraban con preocupación pero con un brillo que jamás había visto en ellos, su piel nívea, dios allí en sus brazos me di cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos, me di cuenta de que le seguía amando con fuerza y que ese sentimiento no desaparecería probablemente nunca.

- Sakura, Sakura ¿estás bien? – aquella voz me hizo despertar de mi ensimismamiento-

- ¿Sasuke?

- Sakura ¿estas bien? Te veo pálida. - su voz denotaba preocupación-

- Sasuke ¿has venido a por mí? ¡Porque! – dije con lágrimas en los ojos-

- Dios, creo que vas a desmayarte has bebido mucho. ¿Has venido sola?

- Ino. - dije con dificultad-

- Supongo que eso quiere decir que has venido con Ino ¿no? ¿Sabes donde está?

- No lo sé...

- Está bien, tendremos que buscarla para decirle que tenemos que salir afuera y llevarte a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Me desperté en mi habitación con un camisón y tapada, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza fruto de la noche anterior, intentaba pensar cómo había llegado hasta allí ya que no recordaba absolutamente haberme metido en la cama hasta que un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza había visto a Sasuke.

Un gritó de angustia se escapó de mi garganta, hacía tiempo que no recordaba aquella sensación, desde que vi aquel vídeo y descubrí como Sasuke se acostaba con otra mujer, temblé, tenía miedo, una verdad golpeo con fuerza mi cabeza lo seguía amando aún después de todo seguía amando a Sasuke.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente e Ino entró por ella corriendo y sentándose a mi lado.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Dios mío que te pasa! - se veía muy preocupada-

- Sasuke – sollozaba fuertemente mientras Ino trataba de tranquilizarme en sus brazos al ver mi estado-

- Sakura tranquila, vamos dime que ha pasado.

- Ino, ayer vi a Sasuke

- ¿Qué? - decía sorprendida-

- Le vi…

- ¿Sakura no recuerdas como llegaste a casa?

- No, sólo recuerdo que te estuvimos buscando y luego todo se volvió oscuro...

- ¿estuvimos? - confundida-

- Sí, ¡Sasuke y yo!

- Sakura te desmayaste ya que bebiste demasiado, si lo hubiese sabido no te habría dejado beber tanto, no fue Sasuke quién te trajo a casa…

- Sí, yo le vi… - decía totalmente segura-

- Sakura fue Sai quien te trajo a casa, se que se parece mucho pero él no es Sasuke y lo confundiste fruto de la borrachera que llevabas...

- Ino… ¿porqué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? ¿por qué después de todo lo que me ha hecho? - decía desesperada ya que una parte de mí deseaba que fuese Sasuke-

- Sakura, no es fácil dejar de amar, nuestra cabeza no va conectada a nuestro corazón y aunque quieras dejar de hacerlo probablemente le sigas amando el resto de tu vida, pero con el tiempo el dolor desaparece y aparecerá otro hombre que te merezca y al que aprendas a querer e incluso puede que llegues a amarle.

- ¡Ojala tengas razón!

Pase horas llorando entre los brazos de mi amiga hasta que cuando pare de hacerlo me dijo que Sai se había marchado muy preocupado y me propuso que le llamase para decirle que estaba bien y agradecerle haberme traído hasta casa.

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Estaba de muy mal humor y con el pasó de los días no hacía más que acrecentarse me ponía furioso con facilidad y no dejaba que nadie se acercase a mí sólo salía de casa para ir a trabajar y cuando llegaba me encerraba en mi despacho durante horas haciendo papeleo.

Habían pasado 3 meses y aún no tenía noticias de Sakura desde que se fue no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella, necesita saber que estaba bien, al principio me convencí de que sólo era eso pero luego me di cuenta que necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, aspirar su dulce aroma, besarla y un día me di cuenta de que la deseaba cómo nunca había deseado a ninguna otra mujer, quería estar dentro de ella y hacerle el amor hasta que se diese cuenta de que nadie la iba a amar como yo lo hacía, hasta que gimiese mi nombre y me dijese que nunca más se iba a separar de mí.

La llamada de Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos quería que fuese a cenar a su casa cuando saliese de trabajar pero lo cierto es que me apetecía estar solo por lo que rechace su oferta no sin antes prometerle que iría a cenar la próxima semana.

Abrí la puerta, la casa ya no la sentía mi hogar pero me negaba a venderla porqué eran los únicos recuerdos que me quedaban de Sakura y me negaba a perderlos aunque me produjese dolor cada vez que entraba en ella, me produciría más dolor perderlos.

Había pasado largas horas en el despacho de Sakura, recorriéndolo, tocando sus cosas, incluso muchas veces me había sorprendido la luz del alba sobre su escritorio.

Sólo así lograba mantenerme cerca de ella aún donde quiera que estuviese, no me iba a dar por vencido hasta encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

Me dirigí hacia el dormitorio, desanude mi corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa y me desplomé en la cama mirando hacía el techo ¿Dónde estas Sakura? Extendí mi mano para coger la almohada cuando mi mano tropezó con el diario de Sakura con el cual había estado durmiendo durante todo aquel tiempo sin atreverme a abrirlo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar allí, solamente habiendo leído unas páginas había conseguido remover mi interior pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería saber lo que sentía y darme una idea de donde se podría haber marchado.

Respire profundamente, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo estaba nervioso, comencé a abrirlo y al ver los trazos tan perfectos de su letra lo cerré repentinamente, no podía, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía leerlo?, era una persona sin escrúpulos y ahora un diario me hacía tener miedo, aunque sabía que lo que encontraría probablemente me destrozase por dentro porque sabía que el sufrimiento de Sakura era un infierno para mí y más si yo mismo lo había provocado.

Aquella palabra "provocar" yo había causado toda aquella situación así que tendría que sacar todo mi valor y abrir aquel diario y enfrentarme a las consecuencias y empezar a pagar todos los errores que había cometido.

_Llevamos seis meses casados y aunque aun tengo esperanza, he de decir que me siento terriblemente deprimida, al principio era frustración pero va pasando el tiempo y siento que si sigo así voy a acabar por marchitarme irremediablemente._

_Sasuke no viene apenas a casa, siempre tiene mucho trabajo y es algo que entiendo pero el poco tiempo que viene a ella no me dirige la palabra y se muestra indiferente el único contacto que he tenido con el ha sido un beso frío y rápido cuando llega a casa de alguno de sus viajes._

_Intento mostrarme tranquila y feliz, teniendo una sonrisa siempre que le veo, se que debe de estar pasándolo mal debido a la muerte de sus padres pero cada día me cuesta más sonreír cuando lo que en realidad tengo ganas es de llorar desesperadamente y gritar para desahogarme aunque sólo me lo permito cuando tengo la certeza de estar sola en casa._

Sólo había leído aquel párrafo seis meses después de casarnos y ya se sentía terriblemente desdichada pero a pesar de todo seguía pensando en mí y en lo mal que debía sentirme por la muerte de mis padre, me sentía como una basura, nunca le dedique el tiempo que merecía, algo en mi interior se encogía, pero una vez que había abierto la caja de Pandora ya no podía cerrarla.

_Ha pasado un año desde que nos casamos y la situación sigue igual o peor que desde la última vez que escribí, no me he dedicado a escribir ya que aparte del intenso trabajo que he tenido en los últimos meses descubrí que las lágrimas venían a mí en el momento menos esperado y no podía controlarlas, mi cuerpo convulsionaba en espasmos de dolor y me sentía y me siento tan desdichada…_

_Descubrí que había caído en una profunda depresión de la que no podía salir y es algo que no puedo controlar yo sola por lo que he tenido que acudir a un profesional y ahora mismo me encuentro tomando medicación, me hace sentir terriblemente cansada pero al menos hace que tenga más equilibrio del que yo misma puedo mantener._

_Me siento enferma y débil y he adelgazado más de lo normal aunque intento disimularlo y corrijo la palidez de mi piel con grandes cantidades de maquillaje._

_No se cuanto durará está situación siento que soy un estorbo y que quizás debería apartarme de la vida de Sasuke para que el pueda ser feliz…_

Sakura, Sakura, ¿Cómo ha podido pensar que era un estorbo? He sido un imbecil, como no me di cuenta por lo que ella estaba pasando…

Había notado su delgadez y que lucía un poco cansada pero había pensado que sería una etapa de estrés, nunca imagine que gracias a mi conducta estuviese viviendo en un infierno. Definitivamente era el peor ser que existía en la faz de la tierra, Sakura era un ángel y yo era el demonio que le había quitado poco a poco todo la luz y vida que aportaba.

Seguía leyendo aquel diario con todos aquellos sentimientos plasmados en el, con todo el dolor que en ellos se reflejaba, incluso podía apreciar marcas de lo que un día fueron lágrimas Sakura ¿Cuántas lágrimas has derramado por mí?, todo el amor que sentía por mí fue lo que le llevo a no separarse y a ser el ser más incondicional y puro que nunca encontraría a mi lado.

Mis lágrimas se fundieron entre aquellas páginas y su dolor, allí pude descubrir cómo Sakura había estado ingresada varios días en el hospital mientras yo estaba en uno de mis viajes y cómo no había querido decirme nada para no preocuparme…

_Hoy iba a ser un día especial, me sentía con fuerzas, hoy llegaba Sasuke y tenía una sorpresa para cuando llegará._

_Había presentado el nuevo proyecto que había sido un éxito y estaba realmente feliz, salí hacia un restaurante un poco apartado del trabajo ya que había quedado con Hinata para comer._

_El día se tornó lluvioso y amenazaba una tormenta, quizás sólo fue una advertencia de lo que iba a ocurrir, quizás los momentos más angustiosos de mi vida siempre han estado asociados a la tormenta y a la lluvia…_

_Había aparcado el coche y me dirigía felizmente hacía el restaurante haciendo caso omiso a las nubes amenazantes, cuando llamo mi atención una pareja que salía del hotel en la acera de enfrente muy acaramelada como dos adolescentes que hubiesen empezado una relación, en ese momento sentí envidia, nunca había estado así con Sasuke y era algo que me dolía porque sabía muy en el fondo que nunca sucedería._

_Mi sangre se heló cuando aquella mujer se separo de su amante no podía ser aquel hombre que había mostrado tanta pasión no era otro que Sasuke._

_No se por cuanto tiempo estuve en estado de Shock ya que cuando alcé nuevamente la vista Sasuke ya no estaba._

_Tampoco recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve vagando por las calles con la lluvia azotándome el cuerpo hasta que Tenten me encontró…_

Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, en el fondo sabía que Sakura conocía la verdad pero leerlo de sus propias manos era aun más desgarrador, me volví loco y comencé a tirar objetos contra las paredes y a golpearme contra todo llorando como un niño…

* * *

**En otro lugar…**

- ¿Así que Sakura Haruno ha abandonado a Sasuke? - voz profunda-

- Sí

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que me estas confirmando?

- Sí, en Japón no se habla de otra cosa…

- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ahora?

- Está muy cerca señor…

- Bien, quiero saber dónde puedo localizarla, creo que ya va siendo hora de que Sakura y yo nos volvamos a encontrar. No quiero que Sasuke sepa nada de esto ¿de acuerdo? - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-

- Entonces si sigue llamando para preguntarme por ella…

- Le dirás que no sabes absolutamente nada.

- Esta bien, pero señor no entiendo sus intenciones ¿el no es...? - dijo confundido-

- Eso no importa, debe comenzar a darse cuenta de que tenía algo valioso y lo ha perdido.

- Esta bien, con su permiso me retiro.

- Ahora veremos hasta donde eres capaz de llegar estupido hermano pequeño…

* * *

**INO (POV)**

- Residencia Hyuga ¿dígame?

- ¿Tenten?

- Amiga ¿qué tal estas? ¡Empezaba a preocuparme al no tener noticias!

- ¿Estás sola?

- Sí, Neji hoy vuelve tarde del trabajo así que podemos hablar tranquilamente ¿Ha pasado algo? - preocupada-

- No puedo mentirte, Sakura tuvo una recaída la pasada noche cuando salimos, bebió demasiado y confundió a un chico que conocimos hace un par de meses en el Museo con Sasuke…

- ¿Cómo está? Sigue pensando en el ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que estoy preocupada, estaba tan bien, tan entretenida durante este tiempo, pero le recordó y queramos o no sigue queriendo al estupido del Uchiha…

- Pues tengo noticias que no te van a gustar nada…

- No me digas que está con otra ¡Maldito bastardo! - furiosa-

- Nada de eso, en contra de todos nuestros pronósticos Sasuke está buscando desesperadamente a Sakura.

- Tenten no juegues…

- Está removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla, ha contactado con diferentes magnates de Europa y América y no me extrañaría que contrate a algún detective para seguirle el rastro…

- ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? - desconcertada-

- Ino, cada día tengo más la certeza de que Sasuke quiere a Sakura y ahora lo está demostrando, se que es difícil de asimilar después de todo lo que ha pasado…

- Aún no debe encontrarla, no sé porqué siento que Sakura aquí puede recuperarse, no puedo decirte que vaya a dejar de amarle pero si que puede encontrar felicidad, por favor necesito que me jures que Sasuke no va a enterarse de que Sakura está aquí conmigo. - con determinación en su voz-

- Sabes muy bien amiga que haré lo imposible porque el no descubra donde se encuentra. Quiero a Sakura y necesito saber que está bien y si ella va a estar bien alejada de él no dudes en que haré todo lo posible porque el no descubra donde está.

- Gracias Tenten, te tengo que dejar ya que Sakura y yo vamos a dar una vuelta.

- Cuídala Ino y salúdale de mi parte.

* * *

**NARUTO (POV)**

- Sasuke, vamos Sasuke se que estas ahí dentro, abre la puerta – golpeando la puerta-

- Nunca te cansas verdad usuratonkachi**– **sonó una voz cansada al otro lado-

- Vamos Sasuke, abre la puerta, hace una semana que no te veo – se abre la puerta-

- Pasa y cierra, no quiero ver a nadie…

- Sasuke ¿estás bien? ¡tienes mal aspecto! – preocupado-

- ¿Quieres la verdad?

- Por supuesto

- Estoy echo una mierda, estoy destrozado…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Sakura – susurrando-

- ¿La has encontrado? - esperanzado-

- No, ella…, ella sabe toda la verdad…

- Pero ¿Cómo? - confuso-

- Leí su diario y allí contaba como me vio un día saliendo de un hotel con una mujer…

- ¿Te vio? Por dios Sasuke ¿ni siquiera te escondías? – enfadado-

- Ella también contrato a un detective para averiguar toda la verdad

- Sakura ¿llego hasta ese extremo? ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Sí quería averiguar todo y descubrió eso y más…, no se deshizo de las pruebas que el detective le dio, en ellas había fotografías y un vídeo en el que salgo con otra mujer…

- ¡Dios mío Sakura! ¿Cómo pudo aguantar todo eso?

- Supongo que quiso conocer toda la verdad aunque le doliese, aunque el dolor la matará…

- Sasuke no se si golpearte hasta matarte o simplemente ignorarte ¡Sakura es mi amiga y una de las personas más puras que he conocido! ¿En que demonios estabas pensando?

- No lo sé… y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de haber echo todo lo que hice yo me he dado cuenta de que la amo, que no puedo vivir sin ella y ahora estoy pagando todo el dolor que le hice pasar. Lo pienso y siento que no podría soportar si la viese en brazos de otro, pero ni siquiera puedo encontrarla…. ¡Estoy desesperado! Estos meses he llorado lo que no he llorado en toda mi vida…

- Sasuke, he tomado una decisión con respecto a todo esto… - dijo serio y con determinación-

- Sí decides dejar de hablarle lo comprenderé, por mi culpa Sakura se ha marchado y os he hecho sufrir, sobre todo a ti…

- Sasuke, voy a ayudarte a buscar a Sakura, no se si ella me lo perdonará pero al menos tenéis que hablar y arreglar de una buena vez esto, ella no puede huir toda la vida y algún día tendrá que dar la cara, así que te ayudare…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por las reviews me animais mucho. **

**Agradecimientos a**

**Setsuna17: gracias por la review, me alegra seguir viendote por aquí. Un saludo.**

**Karoru01: incondicional! me alegro de que te guste. Un saludo.**

**Karaujia-san: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el NejiTen, me costó un poco escribirlo pero como el caracter de Neji es parecido a Sasuke fue algo más facil que el NaruHina. Saludos.**

**Soul-Alone-Uchiha: manita si te llevaste susto en el capí anterior en este ni cuento ¿no? me alegro que te guste y muchas gracias por tu apoyo para mí significa mucho ya que sino no seguería aquí escribiendo. Besos wapisima.**

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: me alegro que te haya gustado Sai tenemos para un rato, no va a desaparecer así como así ¡eh!, espero verte por aquí. Saludos.**

******Alexavenuz: Te habre dado una alegría con la aparición del hermanito mayor ¿no?, esto sólo acaba de comenzar jiji**

**Jesybert: bueno Sai a mi ni me cae bien ni mal, pero es un candidato muy fuerte ¿no? aún le tendremos por aquí unos capítulos más, pero no desesperes Sasuke es Sasuke eh!**

**Hikky: gracias por tu review y espero serguir viendote por aquí.**

**Minatostuki: si que estoy dejando a Sasuke muy sufridor ¿no? pero no va a ser siempre así ¡eh!**

**Atomicmonster: me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, me anima un montón, ya me irás diciendo que te parece. Un saludo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, este es largo diez páginas de word, he intentado poner toda mi pasión en él y dejaros un poco satisfechas ya que no volveré a subir el siguiente capítulo hasta Junio ya que tengo que empezar a estudiar duro para los examenes. Os habreís dado cuenta de que he cambiado mi nombre a Tailesin, ese será a partir de ahora.**

**Quiero agradeceros a las personas que habeís dejado review a lo largo de estos capítulos y sobre todo a las del último, este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras con todo mi cariño y especialmente a mi manita que está un poco desanimada Soul-Alone-Uchiha, espero que no dejes de escribir y te animes ya que me haces feliz.**

**Espero vuestras reviews y espero que os guste el capítulo, un beso a todas, nos vemos en Junio.**

**Mis agradecimientos a las personas abajo y a las que dedico el capí.**

**Saludos**

**NOTA:**

- Sakura (narración en tiempo real, el mismo personaje lo hace)

_- Sakura (recuerdos o pensamientos del personaje, narrados por el mismo)_

**- Sakura (narradora, yo misma)**

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Ya han pasado 6 meses! – dije mirando el calendario-

- ¿Frentona hace falta que grites? Claro que llevas 6 meses aquí ¡Dímelo a mí que tengo que aguantarte a ti y a tu amiguito!

- ¡Ino-cerda, cualquiera diría que estas celosa!

- ¿Yo? ¡Solo faltaría! Es sólo que Sai y tu no os separáis ni para ir al baño…

- Sabes tan bien como yo que Sai se ha vuelto alguien muy importante para mí desde que me trajo aquella noche a casa.

- Si, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes…

- Por cierto hoy Sai va a venir a comer ¿te quedarás?

- Pues lo cierto es que no puedo hoy tendré que quedarme a comer en la oficina ya que tengo una reunión muy importante y probablemente no llegue hasta la noche a casa, de todas formas salúdale de mi parte.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegase Sai, lo cierto es que desde que me había traído aquella noche a casa nos habíamos echo inseparables, además en todo este tiempo juntos nos dimos cuenta que compartíamos muchas cosas en común, nuestro amor por el arte, los dos pintábamos y nos gustaba la escultura, con él retome la música, desde pequeña había tocado el piano, amaba aquel instrumento pero finalmente entre los estudios y luego el trabajo que me consumía gran cantidad de tiempo opte por dejarlo aparcado. Mi otra pasión era aprender a tocar el violín y Sai lo tocaba desde que tenía uso de razón, había dado algunos conciertos y era casi un maestro en el arte de tocarlo por lo que me enseño y se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que aprendí.

A veces solíamos bromear con el tema de que algún día haríamos un concierto el con el violín y yo con el piano…

Lo cierto es que Sai se había vuelto tan imprescindible en estos 3 meses que no imaginaba mi vida sin él, pasábamos gran parte del tiempo juntos si no era tocando, era pintando, yendo a algún cursillo de escultura o simplemente nos tirabamos en el sofá a hablar durante horas o simplemente a ver alguna película, teníamos tanta confianza que el se refería hacia mí como "fea" y yo a el como "Don sonrisilla" o incluso a veces como "falso" debido a que muchas veces utilizaba su sonrisa postiza cuando realmente estaba pensando todo lo contrario.

Lo cierto es que nos lo pasábamos muy bien el uno con el otro…

No sabía que cocinar para aquel día, necesitaba el consejo de alguien para que me diese una idea y por mi cabeza pasó el nombre de Hinata, desde que me había marchado a Londres no había dado señales de vida, quizás era el momento de llamarla y hablar con ella para decirle que me encontraba bien.

Cogí el teléfono, estaba nerviosa ya que sabía que Hinata era extremadamente sensible y probablemente en estos 6 meses sin saber nada de mí habría sufrido mucho.

- ¿Residencia Uzumaki?

- ¡Hinata!

- ¿Sakura?

- Sí, ¿Cómo estás amiga?

- No puede ser… - decía sollozando-

- ¡Oh vamos no llores!

- Sakura, te he echado tanto de menos… ¿Por qué no habías llamando antes?

- Lo siento mucho amiga pero necesitaba tiempo para mí, necesitaba tiempo para no pensar ¿lo entiendes verdad?

- Por supuesto amiga y dime ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Cómo te va?

- Pues lo cierto es que estoy genial, hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba tan bien, estoy haciendo un montón de cosas que tenía ganas de hacer y que por falta de tiempo no podía llevar a cabo.

- Te veo realmente contenta ¿es sólo eso o hay algo más?

- Vaya, ¿tanto se me nota? – dije sorprendida-

- Pues lo cierto es que sí, te noto con una alegría fuera de lo normal.

- Pues no te puedo engañar, he conocido a alguien que comparte mi forma de ver la vida, tiene gustos similares a los míos y es una persona genial.

- Sakura ¿Te has enamorado? – sonaba más bien a afirmación-

- No lo sé, amar es una palabra muy fuerte, sólo se que le quiero mucho y que esa persona se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, yo diría imprescindible…

- Me alegro tanto por ti, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas bien…

- ¿Cómo está Naruto? La verdad es que siento mucho no haberme despedido de vosotros pero fue todo tan repentino…

- Tranquila, no tienes por que dar explicaciones, el al principio lo pasó muy mal y en cierta manera se sintió bastante culpable por tu marcha, pero ahora está mejor, aunque también es cierto que tiene muchísimas ganas de volver a verte.

- Sí lo entiendo…, por cierto necesito que me aconsejes sobre que comida puedo hacer hoy para mi amigo…

- ¿Y porque has pensando en mí?

- No sé, tú tienes muy buena mano para esas cosas…

- Para empezar pondría Okonomiyaki seguidamente unos Okinawa soba, Kamameshi y de postre Dango.

- Muchas gracias amiga, me voy a poner manos a la obra.

- Sakura, espero tener noticias de ti más de seguido.

- Por supuesto, no lo dudes, volveré a llamarte. Muchas gracias por todo.

- Nos vemos, cuídate.

* * *

**NARUTO (POV)**

Estaba totalmente paralizado, había llegado antes a casa ya que quería darle una sorpresa a Hinata cuando escuche unas voces que venían del salón, cuando me aproxime para darle la sorpresa escuche _Sakura ¿Te has enamorado?, _estaba en estado de Shock, habían pasado 6 meses y no habíamos tenido noticias de ella y ahora encontraba a Hinata hablando con ella y por lo que veía se había enamorado.

¡No podía ser! ¡Tenía que estar soñando! Sasuke y yo habíamos estado buscando sin descanso a Sakura durante los 3 últimos meses y no teníamos ni una sola pista y ahora la encontraba hablando con mi mujer tranquilamente y para colmo había rehecho su vida, mientras Sasuke estaba terriblemente deprimido.

Tenía que dar con ella, como fuese, quizás aun no era demasiado tarde para que arreglasen las cosas, cuando tuviese toda la información disponible hablaría con Sasuke, aunque quizás debiese omitir que Sakura había encontrado a otra persona ya que no sabía como reaccionaría.

Me sentía entre una encrucijada ¿Qué hacer? Dejar que mi mejor amiga rehiciese su vida o averiguar donde se encontraba y que Sasuke fuese a buscarla…

- Mi amor, ya he llegado a casa.

- Naruto ¿Cómo has llegado tan temprano? No te esperaba hasta las 16:00 h. – dijo sorprendida-

- Lo cierto es que hoy hemos aligerado el trabajo y quería darte una sorpresa para que saliésemos a comer juntos…

- Claro me preparado en cinco minutos y salimos.

- Mi amor ¿Con quién hablabas?

- ¡Ah sí!, me ha llamado una amiga de la facultad con la que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba, hemos quedado en vernos para tomar algo. – dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, si no hubiese escuchado parte de la conversación la hubiese creído-

-¡Oh, esta bien! Te espero aquí en el salón mientras te vistes – estaba asombrado, mi mujer acababa de mentirme sin ningún pudor y no había mostrado debilidad al hacerlo-

- Esta bien, bajo enseguida.

- Iba a ser imposible averiguar a través de Hinata donde se encontraba Sakura, así que tendría que utilizar otros medios para descubrirlo y no iba a escatimar en gastos si a ello se refería.

* * *

**SAKURA (POV)**

Había pasado todo la mañana cocinando aquellos platos y me encontraba exhausta miré el reloj de la cocina y vi que llegaría en cualquier momento, así que puse la mesa y me dirigí al salón a ver la televisión mientras esperaba.

Medio hora después Sai llamaba la puerta, me dirigía a abrirle.

- ¡Fea, veo que tengo el honor de haberte echo cocinar!

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo confusa-

- Aún tienes restos de harina en la cara. – dijo sonriendo-

- Está bien "Don sonrisilla", me has pillado, quería prepararte unos platos típicos de Japón.

- Espero que estén comestibles, no quiero tener una indigestión.

- Fíjate que estoy pensando seriamente en echarte de mi casa…

- Vamos, vamos, si esta muy malo siempre se lo podemos dar al gato que tiene tu vecino, no te preocupes la comida no se estropeará.

- Pasa antes de que me arrepienta…

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Pintar, tocar…

-Lo cierto es que había pensando en tocar alguna pieza, quiero saber como me ves con el violín, si he mejorado…

- Sakura, conseguiste sorprenderme con la rapidez en que dominaste un instrumento tan difícil como el violín, así que no me extrañaría nada que lo tocases con los ojos cerrados…

- No seas exagerado…

- Piensalo, podíamos dar un concierto a dúo tu con el piano y yo con el violín o intercambiar papeles.

- No sé, no me siento muy preparada para tocar en público.

- Pero ya has tocado en público, no veo la diferencia…

- Hace mucho de aquello, he perdido práctica y no me siento segura.

- Esta bien, pero yo que tu lo pensaría.

- ¿Comenzamos a comer?

- Bien – se santigua antes de probar el primer trozo-

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

- ¡Me santiguo para que no me pase nada! ¿Acaso no es lo normal?

- ¡Sai vas a conseguir que te pegue un capón! - dijo realmente molesta-

- ¡Esta bien, no te enfades, era sólo una broma! – dijo riendo-

- Come y cállate, vas a conseguir enfadarme.

- Mmm, está realmente bueno fea, no sabía de tus dotes culinarias – dijo saboreando la comida-

- Ya ves, soy una caja de sorpresas – dijo riéndose-

- Lastima que me conozcas tan bien sino te pediría que te casases conmigo.

- No juegues con eso Sai – dijo cambiando a una expresión seria-

- Lo siento si te he ofendido, quizás no debería haber tocado ese tema.

- No pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte…

- Sakura, hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.

- Dime

- Ese anillo que llevas puesto… ¿Estás casada?

- Yo… - mira el anillo que aún lleva puesto- sí, me case pero ahora estoy en tramites de separación, fue una de las razones por las que vine a Londres.

- Tu marido, bueno tu ex – marido se llama ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos-

- Bueno, aquel día que te emborrachaste y que te traje a casa le nombraste varias veces, es más me confundiste con él.

- Sí, yo lo siento mucho Sai…

- No pasa nada Sakura, si no quieres hablar de ello no importa, entiendo que sea difícil para ti.

- No, creo que es el momento de contarte mi historia, además te has vuelto un gran amigo y una persona muy importante para mí.

**... DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA...**

- No quiero que sientas lastima por mí, sí te he contado todo esto es porque te aprecio y eres un buen amigo, además tarde o temprano tendría que contártelo.

- Me alegra que lo hayas echo.

- Bien ahora quiero que veas mis avances con el violín, lo cierto es que tengo ventaja ya que anteriormente había tocado este instrumento pero siempre viene bien la opinión de un experto.

- ¿Con qué pieza vas a deleitarme?

- Un clásico, las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, en concreto con la de Verano.

- ¿Sabes la dificultad que conlleva esa pieza?

- Lo sé, escucha y luego me dices que tal

Nunca había visto tocar con tanta pasión como la que veía derrochar a Sakura al tocar aquella pieza, el violín parecía una prolongación de su cuerpo, tocaba con una habilidad como si fuese algo natural, estaba viendo a un ángel ¿acaso su marido estaba ciego? Sakura era lo que todo hombre desearía, una mujer hermosa, con un cuerpo envidiable, inteligente, con talento, con una sensibilidad hacia lo hermoso digna de alabar.

Al verla tocar veía pasión, furia, una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca había logrado apreciar en otra persona, aquellas manos delicadas se deslizaban a través de las cuerdas rápidamente y su expresión al tocar la hacían verse la mujer más hermosa y angelical que jamás hubiese visto, creo que ella aún no era consciente de su propia belleza, podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies…

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

- ¡Sublime! ¡Sin palabras!

- No exageres…

- Sabes que no lo hago, por eso me vas a prometer que vas a tocar conmigo en el bar que suelo frecuentar ya que tu talento no puede ser desperdiciado.

- Sai, ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre eso… - dijo con voz cansada-

- No quiero peros Sakura, vendrás a tocar una pieza conmigo, si te sientes muy mal no te lo volveré a pedir.

- Esta bien, iré contigo, pero sólo una pieza. – dijo resignada-

**... 2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS...**

Estoy nerviosa, no se como me he dejado arrastrar por Sai hasta aquí, mis piernas tiemblan y un sudor frío me recorre, en una mano tengo el violín con el que voy a salir en breves momentos a tocar, delante de todas las personas que se hayan acercado a este bar.

No tendría que encontrarme tan nerviosa ya que anteriormente había tocado en conciertos con mi piano, pero de aquello hace tanto que no se si podré soportar la presión, Sai a mi lado había decido acompañarme con su violín y un amigo suyo con el contrabajo, habíamos decidido tocar Invierno de Vivaldi ya que esta pieza junto con la del Verano eran las que más había ensayado y con las únicas con las que me sentía segura como para poder tocarlas delante de un escenario.

Había llegado el momento de salir, comenzamos a tocar, la música calaba poco a poco en mí y me hacía sentir melancolía pero cuando llegaban los picos de la melodía, desataba toda mi furia, aquella furia que aún seguía viviendo en mí y que no había sido capaz de calmar a través del llanto, allí en aquel escenario me di cuenta que solo sería capaz de aplacarla a través de la música, expresando con rabia todo lo que sentía, quizás sólo así lograse olvidar y recuperarme de todo lo vivido pero sobre todo olvidar a Sasuke.

Tocando con aquella rabia me prometí no volver a derramar una lagrima más por él, a fin de cuentas sólo tenía 25 años y tenía toda la vida para encontrar un nuevo amor.

Mientras tocaba todos los momentos de mi vida pasaban por mi mente desde mi primer concierto, cómo había conocido a Sasuke, nuestra boda, su engaño, mis lágrimas, aquel vídeo. La rabia se iba apoderando de mí, tocaba con sentimientos mezclados pero sobre todo con pasión, sólo así conseguía calmarme.

Había estado tan absorta tocando que no recordaba en donde me encontraba, había estado tocando con tanto ahínco que creí estar en la soledad de mi habitación a oscuras y tocando por unos minutos…

Los aplausos resonaron con fuerza por toda la estancia y me hicieron salir de mi letargo para fijar mi mirada hacía su ruido, me quede estática todas aquellas personas congregadas en aquel bar se encontraban de pie aplaudiendo fervorosamente, sentí que me estremecía ¿habíamos logrado emocionar a todas aquellas personas?

Por primer vez en mucho tiempo un sentimiento empezó a aflorar en mí, agradecimiento mezclado con tintes de felicidad, por fin logre mostrar un gran sonrisa, había sido una buena idea tocar en este bar.

Debí haberlo echo antes, si eso significaba sentirme así.

Salimos del escenario hacía una habitación para guardar nuestros instrumentos.

- Sakura, ha sido todo un éxito ¿has visto la cantidad de aplausos? – dijo emocionado cogiendome en sus brazos y dando vueltas-

- No puedo creerlo… ¿crees que hayamos logrado emocionarlos? – dijo incrédula-

- ¿Qué si lo pienso? ¡Te veías como un ángel sobre el escenario! ¿Y toda esa pasión que has derrochado al tocar?

- No sé, por un momento olvide donde nos encontrábamos, me deje llevar tanto por la melodía…

- ¡Eres perfecta!

- ¡Oh, vamos Sai! ¡No digas tonterías! – dijo ruborizada-

- Sakura, yo no bromeo con estas cosas ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrarlo?

- Por mí está bien.

- Lo siento chicos, pero yo tengo que marcharme una cita me espera- dijo el amigo de Sai guiñándonos un ojo-

Nos dirigíamos entre risas a casa de Sai para celebrar según el nuestro gran éxito en nuestra primera actuación, lo cierto es que me encantaba estar a su lado, me hacía reír hasta que me dolía el estomago, no recordaba haber reído de esa manera desde que era una adolescente.

Entramos en su amplio apartamento y dejamos los instrumentos en una mesa, Sai me guío hasta el sofá para brindar con Champán, comenzamos a hablar sobre como nos habíamos sentido tocando, en como había dominado el violín en tan poco tiempo, parecía realmente emocionado y extasiado aunque probablemente mi impresión podía ser fruto del champán, el alcohol no me sentaba demasiado bien.

No se en que momento Sai se acerco tanto a mí que pude sentir su corazón latiendo desbocadamente para luego con una mano acariciar mi rostro delicadamente mientras con la otra sujetaba mi nunca acercándome hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, era una sensación extraña, su calidez me hacía estar tranquila, pronto comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca.

Accedí sin pensarlo y el beso fue tierno, cálido, exploraba mi interior con cuidado y con una ternura que nunca había experimentado mientras con sus manos tomaba mi rostro.

Se separo lentamente y aun con mi rostro entre sus manos me dijo casi en un susurro – Eres un ángel, me has atrapado… - mis barreras cayeron, sentí que me estremecía, Sai nunca me había hablado de aquella manera, mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar – Hazme olvidar, por está noche…- me cogió con toda la delicadeza del mundo en sus brazos, mientras me llevaba hacía su habitación iba dándome besos dulcemente por todo mi rostro para por último detenerse en mis labios.

Me recostó sobre su cama con delicadeza y siguió recorriendo con la misma ternura con sus besos mi rostro, mi cuello, para luego ir bajando poco a poco e ir quitando los botones de mi camisa, estaba extasiada, era una sensación tan placentera…

Me quito la camisa y bajo hasta mi estomago cubriéndolo de besos para luego subir nuevamente a mi rostro, note que se había parado y abrí mis ojos para verle, pude ver sus enormes ojos negros con un brillo especial mirarme fijamente – Sakura ¿estas segura de esto? – dijo con firmeza-

Lo cierto es que hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que estábamos haciendo y en lo que conllevaría todo aquello y ahora estaba sobre su cama con mi torso descubierto debajo de su cuerpo, pero me había sentido tan bien que deseaba que aquello sucediese, sabía que no amaba a Sai, pero quería olvidar a Sasuke, quería que aquel hombre que me había conocido tan bien en esos 3 meses borrase el recuerdo de Sasuke, tocando con sus manos y sus labios mi cuerpo, llevándome al éxtasis hasta que mi cabeza se quedase en blanco, probablemente sólo así conseguiría olvidar.

- Nunca he estado tan segura… - dije firmemente- selló nuevamente mi boca con un beso más profundo y lleve mis manos hacia su cuello atrayéndolo con fuerza hacía mi, necesitaba sentir su piel sobre la mía, dirigí nerviosamente mis dedos hacía los botones de su camisa, los fui abriendo con manos temblorosas mientras el se ocupaba de mi cuello, le quite la camisa bruscamente y acaricie su pecho y su espalda para atraerlo hacía mi cuerpo, mientras tocaba su cabello el bajaba para quitarme el pantalón con rapidez y tirarlo lo más lejos posible dejándome en ropa interior a su merced.

Cogió uno de mis pies y comenzó a besa mis dedos con suavidad para luego darme pequeños mordisquitos que me hicieron estremecer, subió llenando de besos mis piernas hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos los cuales también lleno de besos, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciese al rozar mi sexo con su cuerpo, subió hasta mi ombligo el cual beso y con su lengua hizo su recorrido hasta llegar a mis senos, su mano derecha se dirigió hábilmente hasta el cierre de mi sostén y lo desabrocho, dejando al descubierto mis senos los cuales no tardo en acariciar, besar y finalmente succionar haciendo que saliesen pequeños gemidos de mi boca y arqueando levemente mi espalda ante tal placer, pronto mis pezones se endurecieron y mi mente se nublo, cogí una mata de su cabello en mis manos la alce para que me besase, mis manos fueron hacia el botón de su pantalón para quitárselo dejándole en ropa interior, me dedique a succionar su cuello dejando pequeñas marquitas y pude notar como temblaba y su piel se erizaba ante aquel contacto.

Podía notar la enorme erección sobre mí sexo y el movimiento hacía que tuviese pequeñas descargas de placer que hacían salir más gemidos de mí, una de sus manos se afanaba en tocar uno de mis pechos, mientras que la otra viajaba hacia mi sexo y lo tocaba haciendo movimientos circulares que hacían que enloqueciese y gimiese aún más fuerte, necesitaba sentirlo en mi interior cuanto antes, llevo sus manos a mis caderas y las deslizo hasta sacar mi ropa interior rápidamente, bajo hasta mi sexo y nuevamente cubrió mis muslos de besos para besar mi sexo y comenzar a explorar con su lengua su interior haciendo que el calor fuese insoportable, nuevamente tome su cabello y dirigí su boca a la mía en un beso profundo y tierno mientras una de mis manos viajaba por su espalda. Le quite los bóxer y al tocar su miembro mi sexo hizo que un estremecimiento de placer se adueñase de todo mi cuerpo haciendo que temblase – Sakura, te deseo… - escuche su voz ronca resonar muy lejos. Me miro como pidiéndome permiso y yo asentí automáticamente.

Se dispuso entre mis piernas y su miembro rozó mi sexo haciéndome gemir, fue entrando lentamente, automáticamente me aferre fuertemente a su espalda aguantando el dolor, cuando me penetro un grito de dolor escapo de mi boca junto con una lagrima, Sai se tensó y me miro fijamente asustado – Sakura tu eres vir…- dijo sorprendido. Asentí levemente – Por favor sigue…-

Colocó sus manos en mis caderas mientras iniciaba su balanceo primero levemente para después tornarse más profundo e intenso, haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrase en cada fibra, en cada arteria, en cada músculo, temblaba de placer, mi piel se estremecía, mi mente estaba colapsada, no podía pensar con todo el placer que recorría mi cuerpo. Me aferraba a su espalda mientras se ocupaba de succionar y acariciar uno de mis pechos para luego recorrer mi cuello y besarme mientras yo sentía que llegaba al éxtasis entonces cuando las embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas y yo sentía que llegaba al clímax con él, un nombre salio de mis labios en apenas un susurro Sasuke…

Sai se desplomo hacía un lado manteniendo parte de su cuerpo sobre el mío pero sin llegar a aplastarme, una mano tomo mi cintura y me acercó más hacía sí, me gire para verle, sus profundos ojos me miraban penetrándome - ¿Porqué no me dijiste que era tu primera vez?- no esperaba que preguntase aquello tan rápido pero debía contestarle- Sabía que si te lo decía te echarías atrás y quería compartir este momento contigo- era cierto aunque no le amase, pudo ver sinceridad en mi mirada ya que se acerco y me dio un tierno beso en los labios – Sakura, eres perfecta- con esto me abrazo y sentí que poco a poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo….

* * *

**NARUTO (POV)**

Me encontraba realmente molesto y parecía que con el paso de días esa sensación sólo se acrecentaba.

Esta vez tenía razones para estar realmente enfadado y la causa de mi enfado no era otra que Hinata, se había atrevido a mentirme sin ningún tipo de pudor, habíamos tenido una cena agradable y ella no parecía perturbada por la infamia que acababa de cometer por lo que mi enfado crecía vertiginosamente.

Al principio intentaba mantener la compostura pero conforme iban pasando los días la situación me podía, quería que supiese que sabía que había estado hablando con Sakura, que no hacía falta que me mintiese ni me tratase como un estupido.

Pero también era consciente de que no podía revelarle por ahora nada a Hinata, primero tendría que descubrir donde se encontraba Sakura y después ya tendría una conversación con Hinata sobre las mentiras dentro del matrimonio…

Llevaba días devanándome los sesos pensando como podría encontrar el paradero de Sakura y lo cierto es que no se me ocurría nada, nunca había sido demasiado avispado ni siquiera para pillar las indirectas o peor aún las directas, por lo que no sabia ni por donde empezar.

Me desperté en el escritorio con los primeros rayos del sol entrado por la ventana, lo primero que pensé fue ¡Estupido! ¿Esa es tu manera de buscar a Sakura?, tan pronto como pensé aquello me levante de un salto de la silla y me dirigí corriendo hacía el teléfono, tendría que averiguar desde que teléfono había llamado Sakura, probablemente el número habría quedado grabado en el registro.

Busque y rebusque pero Hinata había sido más rápida que yo y había borrado las últimas llamadas, aún así no me di por vencido, cogí el teléfono y pedí un extracto de la factura de las últimas llamadas recibidas en este mes, lo pedí urgentemente y en menos de media hora llegaba el tan ansiado fax a mi despacho.

¡Bingo! Allí aparecía el número desde el cual Sakura había llamado ya sabía donde se encontraba.

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Me encontraba en mi despacho revisando unos papeles que tenía que entregar en menos de una hora a mi secretaria para que los enviase a unos socios, lo cierto es que ya estaba todo el trabajo echo pero siempre revisaba las cosas unas cien veces para ver que no me había dejado nada y no había ningún error.

Comenzaba a leer el segundo documento cuando el teléfono me interrumpió por lo que lo cogí de mala gana.

- Sasuke Uchiha al habla.

- Sasuke prepara las maletas ahora mismo.

- ¿Usurontoncachi te has vuelto loco? ¡No voy a irme a ninguna parte contigo y menos de vacaciones!

- Teme, realmente el estar sólo te ha vuelto gilipollas, yo tampoco querría irme con un amargado como tu de vacaciones.

- No me hagas perder el tiempo, no estoy para bromas.

- Quiero que hagas las maletas en menos de una hora nos vamos a Londres ya he cogido los billetes, partimos mañana.

- ¿A Londres? ¿Para que cojones querría ir a Londres?

- Sencillo, he encontrado a Sakura

- ¿Qué?

- Vas a volver a ver a Sakura, ella se encuentra en Londres, en menos de una hora estoy en tu casa, más te vale que estés preparado.

**Muchas gracias por las reviews me animais mucho.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**- criss: tu review me dejo sorprendida, me alegro de que provoque en tí esas sensaciones eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, no se si con este capítulo conseguire hacerte sentir igual, pero de todas formas he derrochado pasión en la escritura de eso puedes estar segura. Sólo espero que te guste. Un saludo y gracias por tus review ;)**

**- karoru01: aquí esta el siguiente capí, espero que te guste.**

**- Ailei-chan: me alegro de que te guste el fic, espero que te guste el capí. Un saludo.**

**- haize: en serio muchisimas gracias, no sabes lo que me ha alegrado leer tu review y ver que te había emocionado tanto, eso me anima muchisimo, espero que este capí te guste tanto como a mí.**

**- pOlii-chan: muchisimas gracias por la review, enserio no se como decir que me alegra un montón que os emocione tanto ya que estate seguro que escribo con pasión y dolor a la vez. En este capí he escrito mi primer lemon y lo he escrito con toda la pasión que he podido plasmar, espero que te guste. Un saludo.**

**- lunaleen: pronto llega el reencuentro, no podía hacerte esperar mucho más eh! Espero que te guste el capí. Un saludo-**

**- alexavenuz: me alegra que te guste el fic, como he dicho antes, me animais un montón y saber que os emociona me hace seguir escribiendo con más ahínco. Un beso y gracias por todo.**

**- GAASAITALEX234: pronto el reencuentro eh! no podía alargarlo mucho más jiji, espero que te guste el capí y tb espero que sigas pronto con tu fic, estoy ansiosa x saber que va a pasar.. Por favor no tardes!!**

**- setsuna17: me alegra seguir viendote x aki, espero que te guste el capí.**

**- Azka-Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: Naruto ha tenido un puntazo eh! ha averiguado lo que ninguno! Espero que te guste el capí.**

**- Jesybert: pues sí, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ahora Sasuke sufre, aún quedan muchas emociones fuertes...**

**- Hikky: gracias por la review, aquí el siguiente capí, disfrutalo.**

**- Soul-alone-uchiha: manitaaaaaaaa, me ha emocionado tu review, espero que te guste el capí tanto como a mí, porqué le puse pasión ya me dirás que tal lo has visto con toda sinceridad y si he conseguido emocionarte, es muy importante para mí. Un besazo TKM.**

**- kaoruchan: me alegro que leas las actualizaciones y que te guste tanto el fic, eso me da fuerzas xa seguir escribiendo.**

**- kuraujia-san: siguiente capí ¿Que te parece? espero tu review.**

**- minatostuki: el reencuentro ya está aquí jiji aunque aun tendreís que esperar un poco más...**


	10. Chapter 10

**SAKURA**

Desperté desnuda con los primeros rayos de luz al filtrarse por la ventana, al verme en aquel cuarto que no era el mío volvieron a mi las imágenes de la noche anterior, gire mi cabeza y a mi lado descansaba Sai con una expresión de tranquilidad que podría reconfortar a cualquiera excepto a mí, me entro miedo, un miedo injustificado, tenía que salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, no me arrepentía de haber echo el amor con Sai, pero me arrepentía de haber imaginado que la persona con la que lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos era Sasuke, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando despertase.

Recogí mis ropas y me las puse rápidamente, antes de marcharme deje una nota disculpándome por mi repentina huída.

Salí del edificio, la mañana era fría y húmeda, aquel frío que calaba mis huesos me hacía sentir viva, porque a veces tenía la impresión de que me hubiesen arrancado el corazón y ya no pudiese sentir, mis pasos se dirigieron hacia mi domicilio, entre sin hacer ruido y me dirigí directamente a la ducha, sabía que Ino no se encontraba en casa ya que siempre salía temprano para trabajar, me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente y me deslice hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las rodillas agarradas por mis brazos, pronto las lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro confundiéndose con el agua, llore como hacía meses que no lo hacía, había tenido mi primera vez y había imaginado que había sido con el hombre del que me estaba divorciando, me sentía terriblemente mal, estupida y sobre todo vacía, había utilizado a Sai para olvidar a Sasuke y probablemente solo le causaría dolor. No quería perder a Sai por nada del mundo, era importante para mí y lo necesitaba a mi lado, pero después de lo que había pasado quizás ya nada volviese a ser lo mismo.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, tenía previsto encerrarme allí por tiempo indefinido, necesitaba estar sola, descansar y evadirme del mundo ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarme a todo lo que me esperaba pero ahora el mundo debía esperarme a mí.

Con esos pensamientos me metí en mi cuarto para no salir por tiempo indefinido…

**SASUKE**

En mi interior se desataba una batalla sin fin de sentimientos, me encontraba con mi maleta preparada y con un billete en la mano con rumbo a Londres, iba a volver a ver a Sakura, después de tantos meses sin conocer su paradero.

No se quien estaba más nervioso si Naruto o yo, baje las escaleras apresuradamente para dirigirnos cuanto antes al aeropuerto, no se si fue el azar o si por lo contrario el destino jugó una mala pasada, en aquel momento sonó el teléfono, en ese momento opte por no cogerlo y dejarlo sonar, cuando me disponía a salir de mi domicilio con Naruto el contestador saltó y sonó desde el otro lado la voz de Atsumori, algo en su voz me hizo parar en secó y contestar aquella llamada de forma precipitada.

- ¿Atsumori?

- ¿Sasuke? Pensaba que no te encontrabas en casa…

- ¿Ha pasado algo? Le noto preocupado…

- No sabía a quien recurrir y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre tu y mi hija te tengo mucho aprecio y te considero de la familia ¿lo sabes verdad?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es Hiromi…

- ¡No me asuste que le ha pasado a su esposa!...

- Ella comenzó a encontrarse mal esta tarde, al principio no le di importancia hasta que se desmayó, la lleve rápidamente al hospital pero ya había entrado en estado de coma, yo no se que hacer….¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

- ¿Se encuentran en el hospital central de Tokio?

- Sí…

- No se mueva, voy enseguida hasta allí. ¿Sabe algo de esto Sakura?

- No, por ahora no quiero preocuparla, quizás la llame más adelante cuando sepa como evoluciona.

- De acuerdo en 15 min. Estaré allí.

- Gracias hijo…

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacía el dormitorio, me puse una ropa cómoda y baje rápidamente las escaleras cogiendo a mi paso las llaves del coche.

- Naruto, tendremos que posponer ese viaje…

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer para quedarte y no ir a ver a tu esposa? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

- Hiromi ha entrado esta tarde en coma al parecer ha tenido un derrame cerebral.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Sabe algo de esto Sakura?

- No, Atsumori no quiere decirle por ahora nada para no preocuparla, quiere esperar para ver como evoluciona y en estos momentos no puedo dejarle solo, no en está situación, si he podido esperar 6 meses en verla, puedo esperar un poco más.

- Te entiendo, no te entretengo más, te llamare mañana para saber como va evolucionando, dale ánimos al Sr. Haruno, los necesitara.

Mientras iba conduciendo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que acababa de mantener con el padre de Sakura, estaba totalmente destrozado, amaba a su esposa y a su hija por encima de todas las cosas en este mundo y el echo de pensar que podía perderla le destrozaba totalmente, lo podía notar en su voz que aunque intentaba sonar fuerte no lograba simular un deje de desesperación, si algo le pasaba a Hiromi, Atsumori se marchitaría irremediablemente y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Siempre habían estado juntos desde que se conocieron a los 14 años y sabían que su amor dudaría toda la vida hasta que alguno de los dos decidiese o tuviese que dejar este mundo, ese sería un golpe del que nunca podría reponerse…

Entre corriendo al hospital y en recepción me dijeron que la habitación donde se encontraba era la 142 por lo que subí rápidamente, allí mirando a través del cristal del pasillo hacia el interior de la habitación se encontraba mirando Atsumori con un deje de tristeza y soledad impreso en su rostro, destilaba una profunda desesperación en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Me acerque hasta el y puse una mano en su hombro, se giró levemente y me miro con sus ojos vacíos, nunca había visto unos ojos como aquellos, me estremecí, Harumi debía estar realmente grabe ya que Atsumori era una persona optimista, pero la derrota se veía impresa en su rostro, no dijo nada sólo siguió mirando hacia el interior del cuarto dónde descansaba su esposa conectada a maquinas, lo cual me hizo recordar a mis padres años antes.

Allí pasamos toda la noche esperando noticias de los doctores…

**NARUTO**

Mientras conduzco de nuevo hacia mi casa me pregunto si el mundo no tendrá un complot contra el reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura ¿Porqué justamente tenía que pasar eso ahora?.

Mientras ninguno de los dos abriese la boca, sin contar que sabíamos donde se encontraba Sakura podíamos posponer el viaje e ir cuando las cosas estuviesen más calmadas.

Entro en casa y suspiro cansado ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar para ver a Sakura?

- ¿Naruto? – Hinata justo enfrente se sorprende al verme entrar.

- Sí – respondo secamente.

- ¿No te ibas de viaje por varias semanas? – dice confundida.

- Sí, pero el viaje se ha pospuesto – paso por su lado dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – dice preocupada.

- ¿Tendría que pasarme algo? – digo volviéndome para encararla.

- No… yo lo siento… - dice bajando la mirada.

- Bien, estaré en mi despacho no quiero interrupciones – la verdad es que me duele tratarla así, pero era innecesario que me mintiese de esa forma y menos con aquella naturalidad.

Subo a mi despacho y me desplomo en la silla, hoy va a ser un día largo, así que me enfrasco en el trabajo atrasado que tengo y así no tengo que encarar a mi mujer.

**SAKURA**

Vacío eso es lo único que sentía, un horrible y profundo vacío en mi interior, había pensado que estar con Sai de aquella forma iba a devolverme algo de felicidad, sabía que no le amaba y probablemente no lo haría pero así podría sacarme a Sasuke de mi cabeza, ahora me sentía incluso peor, había caído precipitadamente hacía un agujero del que dudaba poder salir sola.

Pasaba horas muertas mirando hacía la nada, perdida en mi dolor el cual cada día era más acuciante y asfixiante, mi cabeza me dice que debo hacer algo pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No se por donde empezar, el teléfono ha sonado estos días sin parar se que se trataba de Sai, pero en estos momentos no puedo hacerle frente, tendrá que esperarme hasta que pueda darle una explicación.

Ino al principio venía a ver que tal me encontraba pero al verme tan perdida y sin ganas de hablar optaba por dejarme sola hasta que decidiese salir, el violín era mi compañero fiel tocando música acorde con mi estado de animo mi favorita en esos momentos era Partita N° 2 per Violin – Sarabanda, aunque echaba de menos mi piano.

En aquellos momentos de encierro voluntario decidí que es lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida, lo cierto es que era lo que siempre había querido sólo que lo había dejado apartado para llevar la empresa de mi familia.

Solo había una cosa que lograba llenarme, apartarme del mundo, hacerme sentirme feliz, desahogarme y aquello era la música.

Durante los días de mi encierro y con mi violín en una mano tocando sin cesar todo un repertorio decidí que quería ser concertista, tocar en una orquesta, dar conciertos, viajar sentir los sonidos en conjunto de todos los instrumentos, sentir la música más allá de lo que me podía aportar tocar en la soledad de mi habitación.

Quizás sólo así podría ser realmente feliz, quizás pudiese encontrar personas que cómo yo sintiesen la música como lo hacía más allá de una partitura, más allá de todo lo que nos rodea…

Decidí salir de aquel cuarto con la intención de comenzar mis ensayos de piano y violín, amaba los dos instrumentos, pero ahora necesitaba volver a tocar el piano ya que no lo había vuelto a hacer desde hacía años.

Pasaba horas y horas en aquel cuarto con el piano tocando sin parar, ensayando para convertirme en concertista, para conseguir mi sueño, para alejarme de la vida que me había tocado vivir, para alejarme de Sasuke, porque solo cuando tocaba no pensaba en el…

No tarde mucho en hacerme un hueco en la orquesta sinfónica de Londres y allí fue donde comenzaron los conciertos, primero con el violín para después comenzar con el piano, pronto me di a conocer y comencé a viajar, lo necesitaba, aquel mundo era todo para mí, los nervios al entrar para darlo todo, la expectación del público, la euforia al tocar una pieza, la emoción al tocar las teclas del piano o en su defecto las cuerdas del violín y la acústica que acompañaba, me hacía sentir tanta paz que hacía olvidar todos los problemas que tenía, sentía que aquello me llenaba que al salir de allí no había problemas, que no existía esa soledad lacerante que oprimía mi pecho cada noche, cuando caminaba por la calle intentado distraerme…

Quizás y solo quizás mi vida iba a resumirse a encontrar la paz en la música para luego llegar a la soledad de mi habitación en un hotel de cualquier ciudad del mundo…

Sólo un día descubrí que aquella soledad me iba a acompañar el resto de mi vida, había caído en un profundo agujero negro del cual aunque lograse salir quedarían secuelas y recordaría por siempre, porque la soledad y el dolor de la traición y el desengaño no se borran de un plumazo y en mi caso las llevaría tatuadas en mi piel de por vida.

Estaba abriendo mi maleta y ordenando mis cosas en el armario, ayer estaba en Viena tocando y ahora nuevamente me encuentro en Londres, en el que ahora es mi hogar no puedo reprimir una risita y es que me lo he pasado en grande viajando, sobre todo con Gaara, es una de las personas con más enfoque musical que he conocido y por supuesto con un futuro grandioso en su chelo, da la sensación de ser una persona seria e impenetrable pero lo cierto es que una vez que entablas una conversación con el te das cuenta que es pura fachada ya que es divertido, astuto y para nada arrogante.

Hoy tocamos en Londres y ya estoy ansiosa, Sai e Ino van a venir a verme tocar. Quien me iba a decir que iban a terminar como pareja, es un alivio para mí ya que no podría seguir viendo a Sai cargando con la culpa de haberle herido y no pudiendo tener la relación que teníamos antes de aquella noche, pero creo que el lo tomó como lo que fue, una noche, ya que pronto descubrió que no podía vivir sin Ino y viceversa, después de todas las quejas que recibía por parte de mi amiga hacia el se dio cuenta que era un chico lleno de encantos que la atraía como la miel a las abejas.

Una vez que iniciaron su relación decidí que debía abandonar el apartamento de mi amiga para darles una mayor intimidad, estaba muy a gusto con ellos pero comprendía que tenían que estar solos, por otra parte me apetecía tener mi propio espacio, no me costo mucho encontrar un apartamento de mi agrado en el barrio de Soho y ahora me encontraba frente al espejo de mi habitación con un vestido elegante y mi violín lista para salir, mis amigos me esperaban allí.

I**TACHI**

Hoy tocaba la prodigio del violín Sakura Haruno y no podía faltar a ese concierto ya que era el primero en Londres después de un larga gira de conciertos por toda Europa.

La recordaba perfectamente aunque sólo la había visto una vez y hacía dos años, pero una persona como ella que derrochaba belleza y vitalidad no se podía olvidar.

Estaba nervioso para que negarlo, pero una persona de mi posición y de tan prestigiosa familia no podía demostrarlo, me senté en mi asiento y espere a que hiciesen su entrada.

Un ángel había echo su aparición y su presencia iluminaba todo el escenario, con aquel vestido largo blanco palabra de honor ceñido hasta la cintura y cayendo en vuelo hasta abajo y aquella belleza exótica con aquellos profundos ojos verdes encandilaba a todos los allí presentes.

Desde ese momento supe que no podría apartar mi camino del de Sakura Haruno y que mi deber era hacerla feliz fuese como fuese, aún a costa de cualquier sacrificio, aún a costa de mi propia felicidad porqué Sakura Haruno era un ángel caído.

**SASUKE**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el derrame cerebral de la señora Haruno, paso una semana en cuidados intensivos para finalmente despertar y poco a poco recuperar la movilidad aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba con su mirada perdida pensando en dios sabe que…

Lo cierto es que me dolía verla así y seguramente no me acerco ni aun resquicio del dolor que debía sentir Atsumori al ver a su esposa en ese estado ya que a medida que iba pasando el tiempo veía que el estado en el que se encontraba no mejoraba.

Haciendo recopilación de estos dos últimos meses me he dado cuenta que no he parado ya que he estado llevando los asuntos de la empresa Haruno al igual que los de mi empresa, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera me he tomado un respiro y no me ha dado tiempo de pararme a pensar que ahora podría estar con Sakura, suena tan lejano...

Antes soñaba con ella pero estos dos últimos meses no he podido ni pensar en ella y tampoco visitaba mis sueños, me pregunto si la estaré olvidando ¿quizás me he cansado y me he acostumbrado a vivir sin ella? Si es así lo que sentía no podía ser amor ya que su recuerdo no puede borrarse tan rápido, pero entonces porque siento este vacío en mi interior…, no se llena con nada y algo en mi interior me dice que hasta que no la encuentre no se llenará y no podré volver a vivir, porque la vida que llevo no es vida, me dedico a mi trabajo ya ni siquiera salgo a tomar algo con mis amigos más cercanos no tiene sentido y no logra calmar las ansias que hay en mi interior.

De nuevo la pregunta ¿Debería buscarla? ¿Debería volver a verla? Algo me dice que sí, pero algo me retiene aquí en Japón.

**ITACHI**

Gracias a mis influencias me encontraba esperando en los camerinos a la razón que me había llevado a aquel concierto.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente dejando entrever una mano que parecía mármol y un cabello rosáceo.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura Haruno! – dije con voz profunda.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, por tu expresión veo que aun me recuerdas – dije sonriendo de lado.

- Itachi ¿Cómo voy a olvidar al hermano de mi ex-marido? – dijo con algo de rencor.

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos, te has separado de mi estupido hermano pequeño – dije mirándola con intensidad.

- ¿A que has venido? – dijo molesta.

- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi ex cuñada?

- No te has interesado de mí hasta ahora así que no veo tu preocupación ahora.

- Aunque no lo creas, me preocupa el estado en el que te encuentras ahora y me haría muy feliz que me acompañases esta noche a cenar., por favor.

- Esta bien, mañana es mi día de descanso así que no veo el problema, aunque te advierto que si te pasas de la raya me iré y no te volveré a dirigir la palabra, así que mide tus palabras Itachi Uchiha.

- ¿Esa es una forma de decir si? – dije sonriendo - ¡Si que tienes carácter Haruno! – me miro sonriendo sinceramente, estaba realmente hermosa aunque ella no se diese cuenta de su belleza algo opacada por aquellos ojos tristes y sin brillo.

Me había reafirmado en mi decisión Sakura necesitaba ser feliz y yo iba a hacer todo lo necesario para darle aquella felicidad aunque también serviría en mis planes porque un Uchiha no hace nada gratis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas!! Quería subir este capítulo hace 2 semanas pero al final no tuve tiempo ya que me marche del país de vacaciones, pero aquí teneís este nuevo capí. Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado escribirlo a mí, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones, espero que todas esteís bien y hayaís pasado unas vacaciones fenomenales y a quienes os toque ahora exprimirlas al máximo.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y un beso muy grande para todas.**

**Tailesin**

* * *

Paz, por fin podía sentir paz después de tantos meses de angustia y soledad ¿Cómo podía una sola persona darme tanta paz? Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace algunos meses me habría reído ante tal afirmación, pero también es cierto que si me hubiesen dejado ver un resquicio de estos momentos hubiese buscado a Itachi desesperada, ansiando encontrar esta tranquilidad.

A pesar de lo serio, rudo, imperturbable y su carácter impermeable no cabe duda que tenemos una conexión especial y eso lo pude notar desde la primera cena donde compartimos las experiencias de los últimos dos años. A esa cena siguieron muchas otras…

Itachi se ha convertido en una persona indispensable en mi vida, no puedo imaginar un día sin verle, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo y nuestra dependencia se ha hecho mayor cada día ya que tenemos un pacto silencioso, a pesar de lo ocupados que podamos estar tenemos que dejar tiempo para vernos todos los días.

Por primera vez la suerte está de mi parte ya que tengo que quedarme una larga temporada en Londres, vamos a dar una serie de conciertos en la capital, por lo que "el pacto" por el momento no va a romperse al menos por mi parte.

Itachi es un hombre solitario que al igual que su hermano no muestra sus sentimientos ya que no puede expresarlos al no tener alguien cercano con quien hacerlo, para su familia es un desertor y ha perdido todo tipo de contacto con ellos aunque eso no significa que el no sepa como se encuentran en todo momento, es un hombre preocupado por su familia, por su trabajo y por el equipo de trabajadores que le rodea, si alguien necesitaba ayuda el la ofrece aunque nadie sabe de donde proviene ya que no le gusta ser el protagonista.

Al principio me preguntaba como no me había enamorado de él, es perfecto, tiene una belleza enigmática, un rostro perfilado y hermoso, un carácter fuerte, serio e imperturbable, es constante e inteligente y sobre todo cuando está conmigo es el ser más cariñoso que puede existir, se desvive en atenciones y me hace reír como hace años no he echo y lo que más me agrada es oírle reír, es música para mis oídos.

He comprendido que todo el amor, cariño y aprecio que siento hacia Itachi es como el del hermano que nunca tuve y pienso que el siente lo mismo por mí.

Hoy como en las últimas semanas viene a cenar a casa, me encanta su compañía, me regaño a mi misma por lo ansiosa e impaciente que estoy por verle.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpe mis pensamientos, de un salto me levanto del sofá y voy a trompicones hacía la puerta.

- Vaya ¡Qué ansias! Si no me aparto un poco de la puerta me comes con tanta prisa.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Me habías dicho que vendrías a las 20:00 y mira que hora es. – le regaño mirando el reloj.

- Son las 20:10 h. mira que eres impaciente, además es imposible aparcar en este maldito barrio.

- ¡Excusas! Puede que no te deje entrar y tengas que comer en un restaurante de mala muerte.

- ¡Mira que eres difícil! Déjame pasar anda.

- ¡No, no! – digo atrancando la puerta, para que no pueda pasar.

- Sakura… No juegues conmigo – dice mirándome en un intento de seriedad.

- No te dejare pasar hasta que te disculpes.

- ¿Disculparme? ¿Yo? ¿El Gran Itachi Uchiha? – dice mirándome arrogantemente.

- Sí, creo que no hay nadie más por aquí ¿no? – digo mirando hacia los lados.

- Esta bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – puedo notar su tono resignado.

- Quiero… quiero… déjame pensar, tiene que ser algo grande…

- ¡No te pases!

- ¡Ya está!

- Quiero que me lleves a la ópera.

- ¿A la ópera? ¡Pero si antes de ayer estuvimos en el teatro!

- ¡Quiero ir a la ópera! Si no me llevas no entras, así que tu verás…

- Está bien te llevare, ahora déjame pasar.

**NARUTO**

Salgo de mi despacho después de una ardua reunión, ¡Estoy echo polvo! Aunque esto sólo acaba de empezar, debo darme prisa ya que está noche tengo cena de trabajo, así que tengo el tiempo justo para ir a casa ducharme e irme.

Conduzco a toda velocidad por las calles que me llevan hasta mi casa, saltándome algunos semáforos, espero que no me llegue otra multa más ya que tendría que sumarlas a mi historial personal.

Entro con pereza, espero que Hinata no este ya que aún no he logrado perdonarla después de su "pequeña" mentira.

En cuanto pasa ese pensamiento por mi cabeza apresuro el paso hacia las escaleras para entrar en el cuarto de baño a ducharme.

El agua sobre mi cuerpo hace que me relaje tanto que logra aventurar recuerdos no tan lejanos sobre las distintas posturas que con mi mujer he realizado en ese lugar, aparto esos pensamientos rápidamente ¡Tengo que ser fuerte!

Salgo de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en mi cintura, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con ella, parece que acaba de llegar de trabajar, se sorprende al verme.

- Naruto, pensaba que no ibas a llegar hasta tarde… - veo como su mirada pasea por mi cuerpo.

- Vengo de paso, me marcho ahora. – me dirijo hacia el armario para recoger la ropa que voy a ponerme, se acerca y noto como me rodea con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en mi espalda.

- ¡Quédate! – dice en un susurro.

- Tengo el tiempo justo Hinata – digo lo más seco que atino.

- Por favor… - deshago el abrazo y sigo cogiendo la ropa.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme, quizás otro día…

- Llevas evitándome varias semanas ¿Qué pasa? ¿he hecho algo mal?

- Si te sientes culpable deberías pensar que es lo que has podido hacer para llegar a esta situación ¿no? – empiezo a sentirme furioso.

- Yo no lo se… ¡dímelo! ¡cambiare! Pero no me trates así, por favor… - escucho como su voz se quiebra.

- No tengo tiempo para hablar sobre esto, ya hablaremos – me pongo la ropa rápidamente.

- Puede que tu… - dice rompiendo en llanto- ¿puede que ya no me quieras? – por favor que no siga, no se cuanto tiempo más podré soportar viéndola así… - ¿Hay otra?

- ¿Otra? ¿Crees que estoy con otra? ¿Es así como confías en mí? – estoy enfurecido por ese pensamiento – Sí es así quizás sí debería buscarme a otra – doy un portazo y salgo del cuarto.

Salgo enfurecido, que razones he podido darle para que piense que estoy con otra, puede que mi indiferencia haya sido exagerada hacia ella, pero jamás podría engañarla ¡Nunca!

Hoy va a ser un noche larga y para poder olvidar voy a necesitar grandes cantidades de alcohol para poder sobrellevarla.

**HINATA**

Subo las escaleras hacia el cuarto y dejo el bolso sobre la cama, me siento cansada y terriblemente triste, la indiferencia que muestra Naruto me hace daño y aún no consigo entender que es lo que he podido hacer mal para que me trate así.

Nadie puede imaginar lo mucho que le echo de menos, lo mucho que ansío que me abrace y que me diga que no pasa nada que me quiere, lo mucho que necesito que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y me giró bruscamente, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en el baño.

Veo que pequeñas gotas se escurren de su pelo hasta su pecho y no puedo evitar pensar que es el hombre más hermoso que puede existir, mi corazón se encoge cuando fija su mirada en mí.

- Naruto, pensaba que no ibas a llegar hasta tarde… - me mira fríamente y se dirige hacia el armario.

- Vengo de paso, me marcho ahora. – sigue con la misma actitud que en las últimas semanas, me acerco y le abrazo, esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Quédate! – digo lo más fuerte que puedo pero sólo consigo un susurro.

- Tengo el tiempo justo Hinata.

- Por favor… - le suplico mientras el deshace el abrazo y sigue cogiendo su ropa.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme, quizás otro día…

- Llevas evitándome varias semanas ¿Qué pasa? ¿he hecho algo mal?

- Si te sientes culpable deberías revisar que es lo que has hecho ¿no? – notó como su tono se eleva, esta enfadado, tan sólo intento arreglar las cosas…

- Yo no lo se… ¡dímelo! ¡cambiare! Pero no me trates así, por favor… - no se cuanto tiempo aguantare sin llorar, me siento tan débil…

- No tengo tiempo para hablar sobre esto, ya hablaremos – una idea pasa como un rayo por mi cabeza y tiemblo tan sólo de pensar que eso pueda ser cierto, no puedo evitar sollozar.

- Puede que tu… ¿puede que ya no me quieras? ¿Hay otra?

- ¿Otra? ¿Crees que estoy con otra? ¿Es así como confías en mí? – esta realmente molesto y eso me asusta - Sí es así quizás sí debería buscarme a otra.

Antes de poder contestar la puerta se ha cerrado de un portazo y mis piernas ya no pueden sostenerme, caigo al suelo de rodillas llorando y temblando.

¡No quiero estar sola! ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡Yo te quiero! gritó en la oscuridad de mi habitación, las palabras de Naruto resuenan en mi cabeza "_Sí es así quizás sí debería buscarme a otra", _puedo escuchar como mi corazón se rompe en cientos de pedazos.

Después de pasar horas sobre la alfombra del cuarto, cojo el teléfono, tras varios tonos oigo una voz femenina al otro lado.

- Residencia Hyuga ¿dígame?

- Tenten… - digo sollozando débilmente.

- Hinata ¿eres tú? ¿qué ha pasado? – dice preocupada.

- Naruto… Naruto ya no me quiere – digo hipando.

- ¿qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- No me quiere Tenten, yo no quiero estar sola – mi sollozo aumenta.

- Voy ahora mismo a tu casa.

- No… no quiero estar aquí, por favor…

- Esta bien salgo hacía tu casa, coge tus cosas nos iremos a mi casa, Neji está de viaje, podremos estar las dos solas ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, te espero… gracias Tenten.

**SASUKE**

Han pasado varias semanas y el estado de la señora Haruno no parece mejorar lo cual me hace sentir sentimientos encontrados, ya que inevitablemente me hace recordar a Sakura, si ella estuviese en esa situación ya no podría verla sonreír para mí, deleitarme con su olor, tocar ese cabello sedoso, sus facciones exóticas y sentir su calidez a mi lado evocar esos recuerdos me hace sentir vivo.

Necesito verla quitarme esta sensación y saber si sólo es una obsesión o realmente ha nacido un sentimiento tan fuerte hacía ella del que ya no puedo desprenderme.

El no tener el control sobre mi relación con ella me hace sentir una opresión en el pecho que me asfixia, no se como se encuentra, sí es feliz o esta deprimida, me preocupa su soledad y cada lágrima que pueda derramar por mí.

Quizás sea demasiado tarde y todo el dolor que le he hecho pasar me ha pasado factura y me odia con todo su ser, mis pecados me perseguirán el resto de mi vida de eso estoy seguro y puede que al verla de nuevo sienta una carga pesada a mi espalda, la carga de mi traición de haberla dañado de que sus ojos estén desprovistos del brillo que tenían cuando aún estaba a mi lado.

Nunca en toda mi vida me he preocupado por nadie, ninguna persona era lo suficientemente importante para llegar hasta mí, todo se reducía al placer para luego salir de mi vida como entraron.

A Sakura ni siquiera la utilice para eso, tan sólo quería sentirme vivo, recuperar mi humanidad, dejar de ser un ser frío, pero mientras estaba con ella sólo logre destruirla, puede que cuando viaje a Londres encuentre a otra persona totalmente diferente y eso me asusta, me asusta no conocer a la persona con la que he compartido dos años de mi vida porque no se si podría acostumbrarme a ello.

Mientras todos mis pensamientos hacia ella pasan descontroladamente por mi cabeza miró el billete de avión que tengo en mis manos con rumbo a Londres, es mejor que haga esto sólo.

Mañana partiré al amanecer para reencontrarme con la persona que más ha calado en mí y a la que más he hecho sufrir injustificadamente

Sakura…

**SAKURA**

- ¿Qué película te apetece que veamos?

- Me apetecería que tocases el piano para mí.

- ¿Qué pieza? – me dirijo hacía el piano.

- No se la que te apetezca, quiero que toques una pieza que haga reencontrarte sentimientos.

- ¿hablas enserio? – estoy totalmente sorprendida y un poco asustada.

- Completamente, así que deléitame.

Una pieza que me haga reencontrar sentimientos no hay duda que sólo hay una puede crear eso en mí, pero todos esos sentimientos van dirigidos a una sola persona.

Mis manos comienzan a moverse por el piano y la sinfonía de Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven comienza a inundar la estancia.

Recuerdos de los dos últimos años pueblan mi mente, alegría, felicidad, tristeza, engaño, traición, odio, pero a medida que avanza la sonata dos sentimientos se hacen presentes amor y sobre todo y el más predominante soledad.

Porqué a pesar de que puedo tener todo, no tengo lo más importante a mi lado a la persona que amo a mi lado porque Sasuke no me ama y nunca lo ha hecho, una solitaria lágrima baja por mi mejilla hasta perderse en mi barbilla siguiendo un camino que no le llevará más que a desvanecerse.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? – notó como Itachi se acerca hasta el piano y me mira preocupado.

- Sí, lo siento, creo que me lo he tomado muy enserio – trato de limpiar con mi mano el rastro dejado por la lágrima.

- Hay algo de quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo – se acuclilla ante mi mirándome fijamente – quiero que me respondas con sinceridad ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, sabes que no podría mentirte.

- Sigues queriendo a mi hermano ¿verdad?

- Yo… - mi rostro debe reflejar la confusión en esos momentos ya que posa una mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente.

- Se por lo que estas pasando porque me ocurre lo mismo.

- ¿Tú? ¿tú estás enamorado? – esa confesión me ha dejado en blanco, trato de asimilar sus palabras.

- Sí y necesito tu ayuda Sakura, necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a esa persona, nunca le he pedido esto a nadie, pero te quiero, te quiero como a una hermana, como a mi hermana pequeña, pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré pero ayúdame.

- Sí está bien, pero por favor esta noche quédate a dormir.

**Hasta aquí llega el capí, espero subir el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda, hasta entonces cuidaros!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SASUKE**

El cielo se abre ante mis ojos como un gran agujero negro, lleno de nubarrones y destellos que no son otra cosa que los rayos de una gran tormenta. Las turbulencias no se hacen esperar pero realmente no es algo de lo que pueda preocuparme en estos momentos.

Me pregunto que me espera cuando llegue a Londres, inconscientemente arrugo el papel que tengo en mis manos, hasta ahora parece que todo ha ido de mal en peor, llevo tantos meses solo, sin su compañía que no logro hacerme a la idea de volver a verla y lo que más me inquieta es como no he logrado obtener ningún tipo de información de ella hasta ahora.

Ni siquiera la prensa japonesa ha podido averiguar su destino, sin duda Sakura es una persona brillante ya que no es fácil dar esquinazo a ningún paparazzi, eso sólo me hace pensar que su objetivo era no revelar su destino para que no pudiese encontrarla nunca o hasta que ella decidiese regresar.

Miró nuevamente el papel entre mis manos, ahí escrito en letras borrosas se encuentra la dirección del apartamento de Ino, me la se de memoria, podría tirarlo, pero ese papel me hace sentir que todo esto es real que realmente tengo la dirección donde se encuentra, que no es otro sueño del cual me despertare nuevamente sin ella, este trozo de papel es mi bote salvavidas.

Tan sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

**HINATA**

¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta este punto? Ni tan siquiera puedo hacerme una ligera idea de ello ya que no encuentro ninguna razón ni ningún tipo de explicación.

La angustia que siento en mi interior no es comparable a ningún otro dolor que haya podido sentir nunca.

He pasado la noche sin poder dormir, estaba realmente cansada pero sólo tenía fuerzas para llorar en los brazos de Tenten mientras me consolaba, sigo sin fuerzas, ahora ni tan siquiera puedo derramar una sola lagrima y eso me hace pensar que llegará un momento en el que estaré tan seca y quebrada que ni siquiera pueda llorar. Ahora puedo entender a Sakura y esto es sólo el comienzo…

Hoy a petición de Tenten no voy a ir a trabajar, creo que en el fondo tiene razón debo esperar a recuperarme para poder hacer frente a mí trabajo, ir en este estado sólo me traería problemas.

¿Qué haría sin Tenten? Supongo que habría vagado por las calles intentando buscar un refugio en el que pudiese desahogarme hasta caer exhausta en mi propio dolor.

- ¿Hinata? ¿estas despierta? – Tenten se asoma por la puerta de la habitación.

- Sí, yo… no puedo dormir…

- Ten, te he traído una manzanilla, te ayudará – me tiende la taza. – le he echado un poco de azúcar, tómatela antes de que se enfríe.

- Gracias, yo no se lo que haría sin ti.

- Lo importante es que estamos juntas y sobre todo es que tienes que recuperarte, no te dejare sola, de eso puedes estar segura, he mandado recoger todas tus cosas, hasta que te encuentres bien no te dejare volver.

- Pero ¿y Naruto?

- ¿Naruto? ¡el puede irse a la mismísima mierda!, no mereces el trato que te está dando Hinata, no dejare que vuelvas hasta que el no venga arrastrándose pidiéndote perdón, lo que está haciéndote es injustificable.

- No digas eso… seguro que hay una razón Tenten.

- No hay ninguna razón que justifique el daño que te está haciendo, es mi última palabra, no volverás a esa casa. Ahora intenta descansar.

No se sí la conversación con Tenten fue lo que me dejó más tranquila o fue el echo de que estaba realmente exhausta pero al terminar mi manzanilla el sopor se hizo dueño de mi cuerpo y caí en un profundo sueño.

**NARUTO**

He bebido tanto que no atino a encontrar las llaves para abrir la puerta, mi estado es calamitoso ha decir verdad estoy hecho una mierda y no hace falta que lo compruebe viéndome en el reflejo del cristal.

Por fin logro abrir la puerta y al entrar tropiezo cayendo estruendosamente al suelo, me quedo tan quieto como mi cuerpo me lo permite, lo último que quiero es que Hinata se despierte y me vea en este estado.

Al no escuchar ni un ruido me levanto tambaleante y entro en el cuarto, ella no está. probablemente ya se haya marchado a trabajar así que aún con la ropa puesta me tiró en la cama y cojo postura para caer en un sueño intranquilo.

Cuando despierto descubro que pasa del mediodía, por lo que me levanto y me voy al baño a darme una ducha para despejarme, el agua cayendo logra calmarme y la jaqueca logra disminuir hasta hacerse casi inexistente.

Cuando salga pienso inevitablemente en Hinata, no he vuelto a verla desde la noche y ella suele venir a comer, probablemente hoy haya decidido después de nuestra discusión no venir, pero mis dudas se disipan en cuanto abro el armario. En su parte del armario han desaparecido todas sus prendas ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡No ha podido marcharse!

Entonces recuerdo nuestra discusión

_- Puede que tu… ¿puede que ya no me quieras? ¿Hay otra?_

_- ¿Otra? ¿Crees que estoy con otra? ¿Es así como confías en mí? – Esta realmente molesto y eso me asusta - Sí es así quizás sí debería buscarme a otra._

_- ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡Yo te quiero!_

¿Qué tipo de monstruo soy? ¿Cómo pude decirle todo aquello? ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola cuando me suplicaba lo contrario? Tengo que arreglar esto como sea. Cojo el teléfono y marco rápidamente.

- ¿Decoración Hanabi, en que puedo ayudarle?

- Soy Naruto, ¿puedes pasarme con Hinata?

- Señor Uzumaki, pensé que usted ya sabía que Hinata no ha venido a trabajar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- ¿le pasa algo malo a la señora Hinata? Hoy han llamado para decir que no podría venir, pero no han dejado ningún mensaje.

- ¿Quién ha llamado?

- No lo sé no dejo su nombre, lo siento.

- Está bien no pasa nada.

- ¿Donde se ha metido?

**SAKURA**

El calor de un cuerpo a mi lado me hace despertar para fijar la vista en la persona que descansa a mi lado.

Itachi yace en la penumbra con su rostro tranquilo y mirando hacía mí, el parecido a su hermano es inevitable aunque este posee rasgos más angulosos y acentuados pero aún así es realmente hermoso, me acerco un poco más y me acurruco en su pecho intentando buscar calor, quiero, necesito saber si sus brazos pueden reconfortarme y darme tranquilidad, pronto su brazo pasa a estar estrechando mi cintura ejerciendo una leve fuerza para apegarme a su cuerpo.

Podría estar en sus brazos toda mi vida, se que no dejaría que traspasase el dolor y que me protegería de todo, habría sido fácil enamorarme de una persona como Itachi.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – me ronronea

- Mmmm – me acurruco más en sus brazos.

- ¿Debo entenderlo como un sí? – alzó la mirada y le veo sonriendo.

- Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, podrías pasar más noches aquí.

- ¿Es una propuesta? – me guiña un ojo…

- Oh por favor… deberías agradecer que te deje entrar en mi cama.

- Había olvidado lo difícil que puede ser Haruno Sakura…

- ¿Te estas riendo de mí? – me separo para sentarme mirándole.

- ¿Yo? Nunca haría tal cosa.

- Sabes… no me gustas… no me gusta tu cara…

- ¿Enserio? – sonríe divertido.

- Siempre hablo enserio Itachi – digo frunciendo el ceño.

- Eres la primera persona que me dice algo tan inaudito, pero en mi defensa diré que tu tampoco me gustas Sakura, ni un poquito... – hace el gesto con los dedos-.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu – le estampó la almohada en la cara-

- Así que tienes mal perder ¡eh! – contraataca cogiéndome las muñecas y tumbándome en la cama poniéndose sobre mí.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer para vengarte? – digo divertida.

- Mmmm estas a mi merced… podría hacer tantas cosas…

- Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando Itachi – digo horrorizada.

- ¿Seguro? Yo creo que vas a disfrutar, puede que no tanto como yo, pero… - su rostro está a menos de 3 centímetros de mi cara – dime que pare Sakura.

- Itachi, no lo hagas…

- Lo siento Sakura….

- Jajajajaja – su mano ha ido directamente a mi cintura el único lugar en el cual tengo cosquillas - ¡Suéltame! ¡Para! ¡Para!

- Retira lo que has dicho…

- ¡No, nunca!

Solo hay una verdad ahora mismo para mí, estar con Itachi es lo más reconfortante que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

**INO**

Abro los ojos poco a poco y me revuelvo en la cama buscando calor, gruño al notar que Sai ya se ha levantado.

- ¡Despierta dormilona! Es hora de desayunar. – Sai se sienta a mi lado y me da un beso en la frente.

- ¿Te marchas ya? – abro mis ojos y estiro de su brazo para que se acueste conmigo.

- No tengo tiempo Ino, tengo que marcharme a trabajar, ya sabes que si fuese por mí, me quedaría contigo todo el día… - me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Grrr – gruño molesta - ¿Cuándo volverás?

- Hoy salgo antes, estaré aquí a las 18:00 h., ¿Te parece si salimos a cenar?

- Me parece una gran idea – me lanzó a sus brazos y le beso con pasión.

- Mmmm Ino… no me lo hagas más difícil. – aparta mis brazos de su cuello y se levanta – Te he dejado el desayuno preparado, luego te veo.

Me tumbo nuevamente en la cama y pongo las sabanas sobre mi cara, acaba de marcharse y ya le echo de menos ¡Es totalmente ilógico!

El sonido de toques en la puerta hace que salte de la cama y salga a trompicones del cuarto para abrirla, a medida que me acercó la sonrisa en mi cara se hace inevitable, necesito abrazarle y rodearle con mis brazos para fundirme en su boca.

- Sabía que volverías – abro la puerta y me congeló ante la visitón que tengo ante mí, cuando logró salir de shok pregunto lo más fríamente que puedo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunta su voz ronca y seca.

- ¿Quién? – me hago la desentendida.

- Sabes de que hablo, no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces Ino ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – empuja la puerta y entra en el apartamento buscando con la mirada.

- No voy a decirte nada Uchiha, no la mereces.

- Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, ¡Dime donde esta! – ruge en tono autoritario.

- Sabes, puede que a los demás les funcione ese tono, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que en mi casa puedes venir y hablarme en ese tono y haciendo lo que te da la gana, no pienso decirte donde se encuentra así que sal ahora mismo de mi casa. – le señalo la puerta y hago un ademán para que se marche.

- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Necesito verla, estar con ella. Me equivoque y creeme que estos meses he pagado por ello.

Algo en sus ojos me hace pensar que esta totalmente arrepentido pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo hacerle esto a Sakura, pero se que ella sigue enamora de él.

Puede que Sakura no lo entienda, puede que no me perdone en mucho tiempo pero he decidido tomar el mejor camino para ella, el camino que la lleve a ser feliz, porque ante todo Sakura, mi querida amiga merece ser feliz…

**TENTEN**

Me encuentro nuevamente en mi lugar favorito al menos desde el desayuno ya que las visitas al "señor roca" han sido incesantes a lo largo del día.

Estoy completamente convencida de que la mala leche y el estrés que he hecho a lo largo del día a causa del gilipollas de Naruto me han pasado factura.

Me incorporó y me dirijo al lavabo para refrescarme aunque no puedo evitar mirar mi estado calamitoso, mis profundas ojeras, mi palidez, lo cierto es que me veo horrible, me siento débil y eso es algo que no puedo decir habitualmente.

Cuando estoy saliendo del baño un ligero mareo hace que trastabille, en el último momento logro asirme al lavabo para no caer. Me deslizo hasta el suelo para ver si se me pasa.

Esto comienza a ser molesto…

No se cuanto tiempo he pasado sentada pero nuevamente otra arcada se hace presente por lo que me arrimo a mi compañero de fatigas y comienzo a "echar la papilla", un pensamiento fugaz pasa por mi cabeza en escasos segundos.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!

- ¡Tenten! ¿Estás bien? – el rostro de Hinata muestra preocupación, creo que he gritado demasiado.

- Sí… yo…

- Estas pálida, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? Tenten, tienes mal aspecto, ¿te duele el estomago?

- ¡Ojalá fuese eso!

- ¿Qué?, creo que no estoy entendiendo…

- Hinata…

- ¿Sí? – me mira expectante.

- Yo…

- Me estas asustando Tenten… nunca te había visto así…

- Yo…

- Tenten… - me abraza fuertemente – por favor no llores, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿es algo malo?, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar aquí y Neji también.

- Hinata – me giró mirando a la los ojos e intento dejar de sollozar – Creó que estoy embarazada…


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin estar por estos lares, casi no me acordaba ni de como se subía un capí, en fin, aquí traigo uno nuevo, he tardado bastante en subirlo y la verdad es que no me gusta como ha quedado, esperaba otra cosa, pero vista mi falta de inspiración he decidido que por ahora no puedo colgar nada mejor porque las ideas no fluyen.**

**Avisaros que probablemente haya OoC en la actitud de los personajes a partir de ahora, ya que el enfoque que les puedo dar puede no corresponderse con el carácter creado por el autor.**

**Bueno chicas, agradeceros las reviews, me hace muy feliz saber lo que pensáis y que seguís la historia, eso me obliga a sentarme delante del ordenador y esperar a que llegue alguna idea para poder subir otro capí.**

**Un beso a todas ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo 2009! ¡Mis mejores deseos a todas!**

**Tailesin**

* * *

**SASUKE (POV)**

Furia, odio, ira, cólera, venganza…

En estos momentos me encuentro cegado por el rencor y es algo que no puedo evitar, ¡voy a matar a ese maldito bastardo!, se que tuve que hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad hace dos años, pero ahora mismo me voy a cobrar mi venganza, primero por la muerte de mis padres y ahora por meterse con mi mujer.

Solo pensar que le ha puesto una sola mano encima a Sakura me pone enfermo, ¿acaso no hay más mujeres en este maldito mundo?, no, ¡tenía que ser mi mujer!, se que lo ha hecho para provocarme, pero esta vez cobrare mi deuda pendiente con él, por mi familia y por Sakura.

La dirección que tengo entre mis manos la conozco de sobra y las palabras de Ino aún resuenan en mi cabeza como dagas.

_- Sakura, suele dormir aquí, seguro que allí la encontrarás…_

Si ese maldito bastardo ha osado tocarla lo matare y no tendré ningún remordimiento en hacerlo, es algo que inevitablemente tiene que suceder tarde o temprano.

**ITACHI (POV)**

- ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi, suéltame!

- Di las palabras mágicas Sakura...

- No, ¡Bájame, ahora!

- ¿Siempre eres tan testaruda?

- No soy testaruda, ¿sabes? ¡Estoy en mi derecho, así que bájame!

- Pues tendrás que ir cargada como un saco de patatas hasta tu concierto, imagina los titulares...

- No estarás hablando enserio ¿verdad?

- Sabes que sí, en estas cosas nunca bromeo...

- Esta bien...

- ¿Qué es lo que esta bien Sakura?

- Ya lo sabes...

- No, no lo sé, dímelo.

- Por favor, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de bajarme?

- Sabes, no te he escuchado bien...

- ¡No pienso repetirlo! ¡Bájame ahora mismo si no quieres que te deje sin día del padre!

- Esta bien, que difícil eres, la amabilidad no es lo tuyo ¿verdad?

- Soy adorable, algo que tu no puedes decir...

- Tienes ganas de guerra ¿no es así?, me estas provocando con prevaricación y alevosía.

- Lo estas imaginando, tu intuición esta fatal, espero que nunca te dediques a algo que tenga que ver con ello porque no te auguro un buen futuro, la verdad...

- Sakura, Sakura... – me acerco a ella cuando echa a correr hacía mi cuarto - ¡No vas a librarte tan fácilmente!

- ¡Ni lo intentes! – grita cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

- ¡Abre ahora mismo la puerta!

- Me voy a duchar, espera sentado.

- ¡Mierda!, has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra – puedo escuchar su risa desde el otro lado y hace que me sienta feliz, unos golpes en la puerta hacen que me dirija hacia la entrada.

¡Ya voy! ¡Que impaciente!, abro la puerta cuando alguien me agarra del cuello con fuerza.

- ¡Donde cojones esta! – ruge furioso.

- ¡Estupido hermano pequeño! ¿A que debo tu agradable presencia? – intento zafarme de su agarre.

- No estoy para estupideces, dime donde esta, lo que menos tengo es paciencia.

- ¡No se de que hablas! – un puño se estampa en mi cara sin poder evitarlo.

- Se que está aquí, así que dime donde esta.

- ¿Qué es lo que has perdido? Al menos si me lo dices quizás pueda ayudarte.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, ¡Donde está Sakura!

- ¿Por qué crees que está aquí? – otro puño se estampa en mi cara.

- Se que está aquí, al igual que tu tienes tus fuentes de información yo también tengo las mías.

- No creo que Sakura quiera verte ahora.

- Voy a llevármela ¡Es mi mujer!

- Aun no lo has entendido ¿verdad?

- Por ultima vez ¡Donde esta!

- No entiendes que ella no es una propiedad, no es tu posesión, si sigues pensando así es mejor que te marches. – le señalo la puerta, pero hace caso omiso.

- No pienso hacerlo, he venido a llevármela, te lo repito.

- No voy a dejar que le hagas más daño.

- Ahora te proclamas su ¿protector?, déjame decirte que no lo necesita, no mientras yo este aquí.

- No quiero que te acerques a ella, Sakura es demasiado valiosa para que sigas destrozando su vida.

- ¿Su vida? ¿Su vida? Y que hay de ¿mi vida? – puedo notar el temblor por todo su cuerpo, nunca en mi vida había visto a mi hermano así, no ha debido ser fácil darse cuenta de lo que Sakura significa.

- Tu vida tomo un rumbo diferente en el momento en que ella descubrió tus engaños y créeme, para ella no ha sido fácil el rumbo que ha tomado su vida, ha sufrido lo indecible, cuando la encontré no era más que una muñeca desmadejada, un ángel caído que reclamaba a gritos un poco de amor.

- ¿Amor? ¡Maldito bastardo! Sí te has atrevido a tocarla juro que te matare de la manera más dolorosa… - el ruido de la puerta nos interrumpe, cuando Sasuke esta apunto de asestar otro golpe a mi rostro.

- Sa… -su mirada es una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor y eso hace que me sienta abatido.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Eres tú! – Sasuke se levanta rápidamente y la mira con una mezcla que no sabría definir bien.

- No… tu… no… - puedo ver como tiembla

- Sakura, estoy aquí, he venido a buscarte – comienza a acercase a ella cautelosamente.

- No… no… no por favor, no te acerques… - su rostro es el de una estatua, su cara no expresa ninguna emoción pero en sus ojos puedo ver el dolor y eso me provoca quizás a mí más dolor del que ella esta pasando en estos momentos.

- Sakura, tienes que escucharme, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¡Déjala! – me incorporo con mi rostro lleno de sangre, parezco captar su atención porque me mira fijamente.

- ¡Itachi! – su voz suena lejana a pesar de estar a tan solo a diez pasos de mí, me acerco a ella acortando las distancias y ella pasa una mano por mi cara quitando algunos rastros de sangre.

- Tengo que curar tus heridas, vamos a limpiarlas.

- Sakura, no es necesario – me asusta su actitud parece como si este momento no fuese con ella, esta ausente y eso me asusta, no esta afrontando la vuelta de Sasuke.

- Si lo es, quiero hacerlo.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Tenemos que hablar! – vuelve su vista a Sasuke mirándole como si no le estuviese viendo realmente.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, no quiero tenerte cerca, no quiero que me mires – veo sus puños apretados fuertemente – no quiero que me hables, no quiero respirar tu mismo aire, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

- Tienes que escucharme, tienes que darme una oportunidad para explicarte todo.

- No tienes nada que explicarme, tu ya no significas nada en mi vida, en todo este tiempo no he pensado en ti, ya lo he superado – puedo notar como su voz se quiebra al final.

- ¿Pretendes que crea algo como eso? ¿Intentas hacerme creer eso? o ¿intentas hacértelo creer?.

- Sasuke, no sigas, así no vas a conseguir que ella hable contigo. – tengo que parar esto como sea antes de que ella salga más herida.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre! ¡Maldito bastardo!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – la voz de Sakura intenta sonar firme pero puedo notar su angustia.

- Quiero hablar contigo, por favor…

- Sí lo hago ¿dejarás a Itachi?

- No puedo prometerte eso y lo sabes.

- Prométemelo e iré contigo.

- Sakura, no tienes por que hacerlo, yo voy a estar bien – le digo mirándola a los ojos, ella me sonríe tenuemente y asiente.

- Lo prometo.

- Itachi, voy a recoger mi chaqueta y el violín ¿estarás bien?

- Sakura, no tienes por que hacerlo, de verdad, yo voy a estar bien. – me mira con ojos insondables e intenta sonreír.

- Esto es lo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, no te preocupes por mí, es mejor enfrentarlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde, en cuanto me encuentre con fuerzas te llamare. – Sakura pasa por mi lado y puedo aspirar su fragancia, su andar es silencioso y pausado mientras se acerca a Sasuke, parece querer mantener la firmeza y el orgullo, pero puedo ver que esta tensa, antes de marcharse me mira y sonríe.

**SASUKE (POV)**

Conduzco por las calles de Londres en dirección hacía mi hotel, Sakura se encuentra mi lado mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla, desde que hemos salido de casa de Itachi no ha dicho una palabra.

Aparco el coche y bajo, abriendo la puerta para que ella también salga.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Es mi hotel, aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente. – me mira intentando escrutar mi rostro, algo en mi interior se remueve cuando logro atisbar duda, no se fía de mí, aunque tampoco puedo reprocharle nada, pero me trata como si fuese un extraño y no me conociese y eso provoca sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Puedo ver como abraza con fuerza su violín, ni siquiera sabía que tocaba el violín.

- Señor Uchiha, bienvenido ¿Quiere la llave de su habitación?

- Sí, que nadie nos moleste ¿entendido?

- ¡Oh! Pero si es la hermosa señorita Sakura ¿ha venido también a hospedarse?

- No, ella viene conmigo – miro con desagrado al recepcionista ¿Acaso conoce a Sakura?

- Por favor señorita, ¿podría firmarme un autógrafo? Soy un gran admirador suyo, la he seguido en su vertiginosa carrera – miro a Sakura con una mezcla de confusión y veo que se acerca a él con una tímida sonrisa en su cara, le pregunta como se llama y después escribe en un papel y plasma su firma, el hombre mira asombrado el papel y le mira con una mezcla de ternura y cariño.

- Muchas gracias, señorita, es usted muy amable.

- No es nada, usted ha sido muy amable con nosotros.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor para llegar al ultimo piso donde se encuentra nuestra habitación y puedo oír los murmullos de la gente alrededor. "Es Sakura", "La erudita", "Es preciosa", comienzo a sentirme molesto, parece que Sakura se ha vuelto famosa en este tiempo y yo no he logrado obtener ningún tipo de información sobre ella, la miro pero ella parece no notar los comentarios.

Una vez entramos en el ascensor decido hacerle la pregunta que me esta rondando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso de la recepción?

- ¿Perdona?

- Sí, ¿porque ese hombre te ha pedido un autógrafo? – me mira con una mezcla de confusión en su rostro.

- He vuelto a la música.

- Que yo recuerde, nunca te has dedicado a la música, cuando vivíamos juntos nunca tocaste nada para mí, daba por echo que el piano era solo un capricho. – una sombra pasa por su mirada.

- Cuando vivíamos juntos, no tenía un motivo por el que tocar, uno solo toca cuando quiere abrir su alma a los demás.

**HINATA (POV)**

Un bebe, Un bebe, esas dos palabras bailan en mi cabeza pero estoy tan conmocionada que no logro darles un significado.

- ¡Dios mío, voy a ser tía! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¡No lo grites! ¡Estoy enterada de ello! – miró a Tenten y la veo sollozar, no lo comprendo ¿acaso un bebe no es causa de alegría?, su cara se contrae en espasmos de dolor.

- Tenten ¿acaso Neji…?

- No… no lo nombres, el no puede saber nada de esto – me mira aterrorizada.

- Tenten, sabes que Neji te quiere y también va a querer a ese bebe, el te adora, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- No Hinata, el no quiere un hijo ahora y pensará que lo he hecho para llevarle la contraria, que soy una caprichosa y que no estoy preparada para ser madre y ¿sabes? Lo peor de todo es que tendría razón…

- No, no Tenten, ¡Mírame! Vamos, puede que en los planes de Neji no entrará un niño, pero ha sucedido y el te quiere y va a querer a ese bebe y lo protegerá con su vida, estoy segura de que le harás el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando le des la noticia.

- ¿Tú crees? – miró su carita y nunca en mi vida la había visto tan vulnerable y tan necesitada de protección.

- Por supuesto que lo creo, parece mentira que aun no conozcas a Neji, vamos levántate voy a prepararte un te y vas a tumbarte para descansar hasta que se te pase el mal estar.

- Hinata… no se que haría en estos momentos sin ti, gracias.

- No seas tonta, después de todo lo que estas haciendo por mí…vamos, acuéstate, ahora vengo.

No puedo creerlo, aunque esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, ¡Tenten embarazada! Pensaba que esa noticia traería felicidad, pero solo le ha traído angustia.

Neji, a pesar de no entrar en sus planes de futuro inmediatos en cuanto sepa la noticia será la persona más feliz del mundo, porque adora a Tenten y nada le hará más ilusión que tener un hijo de ambos…

Un hijo, lo que daría por estar en la misma situación, por tener a mi marido a mi lado queriéndome, apoyándome y esperando los dos ilusionados el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño…

Pero, eso son solo ilusiones, porque mi historia con Naruto parece no ir a ninguna parte y esta destinada al fracaso.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!, tienes que ser fuerte Hinata, no llores, el no se merece que derrames más lagrimas por él, ni siquiera te ha llamado para saber que tal estas, estos dos años de matrimonio se reducen a esto y es mejor así, si tuviese un hijo a su lado ahora solo le haría sufrir, algún día… podré rehacer los pedacitos de mi corazón.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer ¿Merece un review?**

**eterea-chan**

**Ailei-chan**

**setsuna17**

**melbelu**

**kariedu56**

**Black Cronos**

**NollasBlack**

**Sakura666Goth**

**ChubaskA**

**alexavenuz**

**asukasoad**

**Yuuhi5**

**kaoruchan**

**kaoruchan17**

**P.D. Sí me olvido de alguien lo siento, me podeís echar la bronca.**

**P.D. 2. Contesto las reviews de manera privada.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capí!**


End file.
